Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio (SasuSaku)
by Hikari Haruhi-chan
Summary: Sasuke es un empresario millonario. Sakura es una estudiante de enfermería pediátrica... Naruto es un joven empresario. Hinata es la hermana mayor de Sakura. ¿Podrá el amor florecer entre ambas parejas y perdurar por siempre? ¿O se verá dividido y morirá entre el orgullo y el prejuicio?
1. Prólogo

Hola. Esta es mi segunda historia publicada...

Espero que les guste.

La inspiración la saque del libro Orgullo y Prejuicio, de Jane Austen.

Aunque en tiempo y lugar modernos...

_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenecen._

_Pero la historia es 100% original._

_**Orgullo y prejuicio... en Tokio**_

**By: Hikari Haruhi-chan**

* * *

.

Hinata y Sakura eran hermanas. Ambas iban a la universidad de Tokio, y eran parte de la familia Hyuga.

Los Hyuga eran una familia promedio, de mediana clase social que vivían a las afueras de Tokio, en un pequeño poblado llamado Somuta.

El padre, Jiraiya Hyuga, y la madre, Tsunade, se habían casado relativamente jóvenes.

A los 4 años de matrimonio, había nacido su primera hija, Hinata.

Un año después, nació Sakura.

Después de cuatro años más, les nació TenTen.

Un año después nació Ino, y otro año más tarde la más chica de todas, Karin.

Eran las vacaciones invernales, y las hermanas universitarias Hyuga regresaron a su hogar fuera del campus de Tokio.

-¿Sakura-chan, te pondrás ese kimono rosa que tanto te gusta?- Le preguntó la mayor de las Hyuga un tanto sonrojada.

Sakura sonrío. –Hinata-chan, se te ve mucho más hermoso a ti. Póntelo tú.-

-Pero… Sakura-chan…-

-Yo me pondré el verde, el de todos los años.- Le sonrío a su hermana mayor.

Hinata también sonrío. –Arigatou.-

-De nada.- Sakura miró a su hermana TenTen. –TenTen-chan, ¿de verdad irás vestida así a la feria anual de Somuta?-

La joven TenTen miró a su hermana mayor con inexpresividad. Tenía un kimono negro, y con ese atuendo no expresaba nada. –Sólo es un festival Sakura-san. Y ya sabes que yo opino que para conocer bien a la gente, no es necesario un festival. Con sólo sentarse a hablar y conversar con la gente dándoles un poco de tu preciado tiempo, se puede llegar a conocer bien a los demás.-

-Pero van a ir tus compañeros de preparatoria, y ellos irán con sus mejores ropas…-

-Pero ellos y yo ya nos conocemos muy bien. Sólo es cuestión de que me los encuentre para hablarles, y seguir fomentando nuestra amistad…Ellos saben que la ropa no importa, mientras nos conozcamos bien en el interior. Y saben que siempre seremos amigos…-

-¿Y cuándo tú y ellos vayan a la universidad, TenTen? Se separarán, ¿no es cierto?-

La muchacha miró a Sakura con una sonrisa. –Por eso se inventó Facebook y Twitter, Sakura-san.-

Sakura sonrío con complicidad.

Su madre pasó corriendo detrás de ellas, correteando un animalito. – ¡El gato Jiraiya! ¡Se volvió a meter a la casa!- Decía mientras correteaba al pobre gatito.

-Mujer, deja al gato en dondequiera que él quiera estar…-

-¡Cómo tú no limpias la casa!-

-¡Mamá, deja de corretear al gato! ¡No vivimos en la Edad Media! ¡Vámonos ya al festival! ¿Sabías que allí va a estar nuestro nuevo vecino?- Dijo Karin, y junto a ella estaba Ino, vestidas con kimonos alegres: Karin lo llevaba con flores rojas, e Ino con flores amarillo canario.

-¡¿Nuevo vecino?!- Preguntaron Tsunade, TenTen, Sakura y Hinata sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo es?- Se adelantó a preguntar Tsunade.

-Dicen que es bastante rico. Su familia compró la mansión que está detrás del río, sólo para vacacionar.- Comenzó a explicar Ino.

-Y dicen que tiene 3 hijos, y que se apellida Uzumaki. Y que viene con su amigo de vacaciones.- Terminó de decir tranquilamente, Jiraiya.

-¿Tú ya los conociste Jiraiya?- Le preguntó su esposa sorprendida.

El señor Hyuga se levantó. La mayor de sus hijas, Hinata, contaba ya con 23 años cumplidos. Aunque Jiraiya aún tenía fuerza y vitalidad, el trabajar de noche en una empresa durante 27 años seguidos ya le estaba cobrando factura: se le veía más viejo, arrugado y canoso que su esposa.

-Ayer por la tarde, cuando me iba a trabajar, vi un flamante convertible a toda velocidad viniendo hacia mí.- Explicó Jiraiya. -Se detuvo frente a mí, y del lado del copiloto bajó un guapo muchacho rubio. Me saludó cortésmente, y me preguntó por el festival de diciembre…-

-¡Quiero verlo mamá! ¡Vámonos ya!- Dijo Karin. –¿Estaba muy guapo papá?-

-Guapo… sí. Pero se ve mucho mayor que tú Karin…-

-¡No importa! ¡Me voy yendo!- Dijo Karin.

-¡Igual yo!- Secundó Ino.

Ambas salieron disparadas de la casa.

-¡Esperen, Karin, Ino!- Gritó Sakura, pero sus hermanas no les prestaron atención.

-Déjalas Sakura… Pero vamos detrás de ellas…- Dijo su padre.

-Papá… Ellas tienen sus hormonas muy alteradas. A este paso…-

-Lo sé… Por eso vamos a vigilarlas.- Sonrío Jiraiya.

Y así, la familia Hyuga se dirigió al festival…

* * *

Este fue el prólogo... Espero que les haya gustado.

El primer capítulo se titula: 'Conociendo al enemigo'.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

Hola. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. He decidido subirles el segundo capítulo para que comiencen a visualizar la historia...

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

En el festival, había muchas cosas hermosas: había juegos de destreza, juegos mecánicos, dulces…

Ino y Karin se habían desaparecido.

-Rayos… ¿dónde se metieron mis hermanas?- Preguntó molesta Sakura, quién iba agarrando del brazo a la dulce y tímida Hinata.

Jiraiya tomaba de la mano a su esposa Tsunade. –Déjalas, han de estar por allí. Este festival es muy grande.-

-¡TenTen!- Le gritaron unos chicos a la Hyuga media.

Ella los vio, y les sonrío. –Mamá, papá, voy a estar con mis amigos.- Avisó.

-Sí.- Le dijeron a coro sus padres, y TenTen se fue. Ambos voltearon a mirar a las Hyuga mayores, que venían tomadas del brazo.

–Vayan a dar una vuelta Sakura. Nosotros iremos a la rueda de la fortuna.- Les dijo Jiraiya a sus hijas, sonriendo. Ambos dieron media vuelta, y se fueron directo a la rueda de la fortuna.

Sakura sonrío y miró a Hinata. -¡Ya sé Hinata-chan! Vayamos a los juegos de destreza… Te ganaré un osote de peluche.-

-Vamos.- Sonrío la mayor.

Caminaron por el festival viendo todo lo hermoso: parejas tomadas de la mano, niños con sus papás… Hasta que llegaron al juego de destreza que querían: era de arco y flechas, para darle a un punto en específico.

Pero en ese juego, había alguien más.

Un chico pelinegro estaba apuntando al centro del patito que se movía dentro de la carpa del juego. Soltó la flecha, y le dio justo en medio.

-¡Felicidades muchacho! Uno de tres. Le faltan dos más para llevarse el oso de peluche.- Le felicitó el dueño del juego.

-Hmph…- Respondió el muchacho, tomando una nueva flecha.

Sakura se acercó al local, dejando a Hinata detrás de ella. –Disculpe, ¿me da un juego por favor?-

-Con gusto señorita.- Sakura le pagó, y el dueño le dio un arco y unas flechas.

El chico pelinegro le estaba poniendo una segunda flecha a su arco. Pero al ver a Sakura comenzando a acomodar la flecha en el arco de ella, la miró unos segundos embelesado. Sakura se dio cuenta, alzó la mirada y él frunció el ceño. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se acomodaron para tirar al mismo tiempo, sólo que Sakura soltó su flecha segundos antes que él, y al ver que ella le dio justo en el centro al patito que se movía, él soltó su flecha en dirección equivocada.

-¡Genial señorita! Acertó. Sólo le faltan dos más para llevarse el oso de peluche. Joven… desperdició un tiro. Sólo le quedan dos tiros de dos.-

El chico frunció aún más el ceño al escuchar que la chica río por lo bajo debido a su fallo. Ambos de nuevo comenzaron a ponerle flechas a sus arcos, solo que esta vez él tiró mucho más rápido que ella, soltando su flecha antes y dándole justo en el centro al patito.

-¡Muy bien muchacho! Sólo le queda un tiro, y una sola oportunidad.-

-¡Excelente Sasuke!- Escuchó Sakura de una voz masculina. Volteó a un lado, y vio a un chico rubio, más o menos de la edad del pelinegro, sonriendo alegremente. Y junto a él, estaba una muchacha rubia con un kimono azul, con iguales rasgos que el rubio.

Se encontró con los ojos del pelinegro, que la estaba mirando fijamente a ella de nuevo, mientras le estaba poniendo una cuarta flecha a su arco.

Sakura se ruborizó un poco con su mirada, pero frunció el ceño. Apuntó al frente con su flecha. -¿Soy, o me parezco?-

El chico pelinegro apuntó de nuevo al frente, al mismo tiempo que ella. Sonrío de medio lado. –Eres.-

Al oír eso, Sakura soltó su flecha sin quererlo y no llegó ni remotamente cerca del patito.

Resopló.

-Mala suerte señorita… Sólo le queda un tiro.-

El pelinegro soltó su flecha segundos después que Sakura, y le dio justo en el centro al patito. Sonrío triunfal mientras Sakura estaba acomodando otra flecha en su arco.

-¡Excelente joven! Ahora usted se ganó un oso de peluche. Escójalo.-

-Sasuke, escoge ese hipopótamo rosa que cuelga de allí.- Le dijo el rubio sonriendo, de manera burlona.

-No Sasuke-kun, escoge mejor ese osito café de allí.- Le dijo la chica rubia.

-El oso café, por favor.- Pidió Sasuke inmediatamente. Le fue entregado.

La rubia sonrío, y miró al chico. Extendió sus manos. –Sasuke-kun, no tenías que…-

-Es para mi hermana.- Respondió el pelinegro fríamente, mirándola, poniéndose el oso a sus espaldas.

La rubia se apenó ofendida, dejando sus brazos colgando en su cuerpo.

-¡Felicidades señorita!- Dijo el dueño del juego hacia Sakura.

Eso llamó la atención de los tres muchachos: Sasuke, el chico y la chica rubios se voltearon para mirar a Sakura. –Escoja su oso de peluche.-

La chica pelirrosa se volteó hacia su hermana, que estaba parada lejos de ella, detrás, sonrojada. –¿Cuál quieres, Hinata-chan?- Preguntó orgullosa, de manera triunfal. Le lanzó una mirada a Sasuke de manera triunfal.

Hinata estaba muy apenada. –E-el que quieras, Sakura-chan.-

Sakura miró todos los osos de peluche que colgaban en el juego. –Mmm… ¿No tiene algo parecido a ese peluche?- Señaló el de Sasuke.

-Este es mío.- Defendió Sasuke, resguardando su oso.

-Lo sé. Dije que quería algo parecido a ese… Ese exactamente yo no lo quiero. Ya está envenenenado.- Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no. Ese peluche era el último.-

-Mmm… Entonces deme… el perrito amarillo.-

-Como guste.-

El perrito amarillo le fue dado, y Sakura se acercó a Hinata para dárselo.

Jiraiya se acercó a ese juego, pero específicamente a sus hijas. –Por fin las encontré, Hinata-chan. Vamos, mamá nos está esperando para…-

- ¿Hyuga-san?- Preguntó el rubio al señor, interrumpiéndolo. Se acercó a Jiraiya y a Hinata, haciendo que la chica pelinegra se sonrojara más.

–Buenas noches, Hyuga-san.- Hizo reverencia.

-Naruto-kun.- Jiraiya miró al muchacho, sorprendido. –Buenas noches.-

/

-¿Uzumaki-san?- Preguntaban Karin e Ino a cualquier muchacho rubio desconocido que veían en el festival. Lo único que necesitaban era… que fuera rubio. –¿Uzumaki-san?-

Pero ningún chico rubio desconocido, respondía al nombre de 'Uzumaki-san'.

Ino resopló. –Karin, yo creo que Uzumaki-san no vino al festival.-

-Pero papá dijo que él había preguntado por este festival. Tiene que estar por aquí…- Respondió tercamente Karin.

De repente, unos fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo. Ambas hermanas los contemplaron.

-Pues yo no sé tú, Ino.- Dijo Karin, cambiando de opinión. -Pero yo voy a ver los fuegos artificiales. Con suerte y alguien me declara su amor en ese instante.-

-¡Voy contigo!-

/

-Veo que sí viniste, Naruto-kun.- Sonrío Jiraiya.

-Si Hyuga-san.- Sonrío Naruto, pero no dejaba de ver a Hinata de manera embobada, quien sonreía bastante apenada.

-¿Y quiénes son tus amigos?- Preguntó Jiraiya de manera divertida, al ver que el joven rubio se había embobado con su hija mayor.

-¡Oh! Lamento la distracción Hyuga-san.- Se disculpó Naruto. –Ella es Naruko Uzumaki, mi hermana menor.- La nombrada hizo una reverencia. - Y él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo.- El mencionado igual hizo reverencia.

-Ella es Hinata-chan, mi hija mayor.- Presentó Jiraiya. La ojiperla hizo reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata-san.- Dijo de nuevo de manera embobada, Naruto.

-Y ella es Sakura-chan, mi hija de ojos puros como el jade…-

-Papá, ¿qué van a decir nuestros visitantes? Nosotros ni conocemos el jade en persona.- Sonrío Sakura, antes de hacer reverencia.

Aquello hizo reír Naruko y a Naruto. A Sasuke no le causó gracia.

-El jade puro no es tan verde como tus ojos, Sakura-san.- Dijo Sasuke, mirándola fríamente.

-Oh, me halagas Sasuke-san. Ahora yo haré un cumplido: tus ojos son tan negros como el carbón.- Sonrío.

El pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos. -¿Eso lo debo considerar un insulto…?-

En ese preciso instante, estallaron unos fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Todos lo contemplaron con asombro.

-Por eso las buscaba hijas mías.- Dijo Jiraiya. –Su madre nos está esperando en el puente de los enamorados. Ya saben cómo es su mamá con esas cuestiones…-

-¿Puente de los enamorados?- Preguntó Naruko, curiosa.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos a caminar hacia allá?- Sugirió Jiraiya. –Es mejor que ustedes lo vean.-

Todos comenzaron a caminar.

-Es una tradición de nuestro pueblo.- Sonrío Sakura, mientras caminaban. –En Somuta existe la leyenda de que cuando inicien los fuegos artificiales, todos los que están enamorados deben tomarse de la mano mientras aún están estallando los fuegos, parados sobre el puente de los enamorados. Eso es garantía de que su amor durará por siempre, y se casarán enamorados, vivirán enamorados y morirán enamorados.- Terminó Sakura.

-Qué hermosa tradición… ¿No crees Hinata-san?- Preguntó Naruto, aún mirando embobadamente a Hinata.

-Yo creo que es una hermosa leyenda.- Respondió ella tímidamente.

Sakura sonrío más sin dejar de caminar. –Pero sólo es una hermosa leyenda.- Dijo. –No existe nada como tal susodicho amor eterno…-

-¿No crees en leyendas Sakura-san?- Se apresuró a preguntar Sasuke.

-Claro que creo en leyendas. Pero eso no significa que sean verdad.-

-Eso significa que no crees en el amor, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?- Preguntó Naruko.

-Creo en el amor, sí. En lo que no creo es que exista el llamado 'amor verdadero'…-

-Eso suena a despecho.- Dijo Sasuke. –El amor existe…-

-¿Lo has sentido alguna vez Sasuke-san?- Preguntó Sakura. Sasuke ya no contestó.

Naruko acercó su brazo a Sasuke, y se colgó de él sin que el chico pudiera reclamar.

-Sasuke-kun es frívolo, Sakura-san.- Dijo la chica rubia. –Tiene sentimientos, pero no sabemos dónde.-

En ese instante dejaron de caminar al ver frente a sí el puente de los enamorados.

-Qué hermoso puente.- Admiró Naruko.

-La verdad es que sí.- Dijo Naruto. –Es hermoso…- Dijo, mirando a Hinata.

Hinata, Sakura y Jiraiya comenzaron a caminar hacia el puente.

-Pensé que sólo era para enamorados.- Dijo Naruko.

-Eso es lo que dice la leyenda…- Explicó Jiraiya. –Pero si fortalece el amor, ¿no debería de hacerlo más fuerte también entre la familia?-

-¡Vamos Naruto!- Dijo Naruko emocionada, jalando a su hermano.

-¡Chotto Naruko!- Reclamó el rubio, mirando a Hinata.

En ese momento comenzaron a estallar los fuegos artificiales.

-¡Oh no!- Dijo Naruko jalando a su hermano. -¡Date prisa! ¡Se terminarán!-

Sakura comenzó a reír. –Tranquila, Naruko-san. Los fuegos artificiales duran cinco minutos. Tienes tiempo todavía para tomar de la mano a tu hermano.- Dijo, caminando tranquilamente.

-Lo de la familia tiene sentido para mí.- Dijo Sasuke, comenzando a caminar hacia el puente.

Sakura se río de él. –Pero si vienes sólo Sasuke-san…-

-Tengo una hermana pequeña…-

-Que no viene contigo.- Le dijo con burla. -Pero le llevas un peluche de consolación.- Mientras miraba el susodicho muñeco.

Sasuke de nuevo frunció el ceño.

Ambos eran los últimos que estaban subiendo el puente. Los hermanos Uzumaki ya estaban arriba (por insistencia de Naruko), y la familia Hyuga igual…

Naruko estaba agarrando de la mano a Naruto, pero como este tenía del otro lado cerca a Hinata, estiró un poco la mano y rozó la mano de la chica. Hinata se sonrojó.

-¿Un roce sobre el puente no sirve?- Murmuró el muchacho. Hinata se sonrojó de más. –Entonces préstame tu mano tres minutos…- La tomó, y se la apretó con fuerza, mientras Naruko agarraba a Naruto de la otra mano.

Sasuke y Sakura seguían subiendo el puente.

-¡Uzumaki-san!- Gritaron dos voces a coro. Eran Karin e Ino, quienes, al ir llegando al puente, vieron a su familia con un chico rubio, bastante apuesto. Por lo que supusieron de manera correcta, que él era el famoso chico Uzumaki.

Pasaron corriendo cerca de Sakura y Sasuke, pero en el trayecto empujaron a Sakura hacia el chico, haciendo que ella tropezara cayendo encima de Sasuke, quien para que evitar que ambos visitaran el suelo, soltó a su peluche, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y con la otra mano le tomó su mano, cayendo recargado en el barandal del puente, evitando así la dolorosa caída al suelo.

Sakura quedó sobre el pecho de Sasuke, con él recargado en el barandal del puente. Sasuke le tomaba la cintura, y con su otra mano apretaba la mano de la chica…

Quedaron en un incómodo momento: un abrazo no planeado, pero… pero bastante cálido.

La chica se sonrojó, y él también. Aunque ella no se levantó de sobre él por varios segundos. Y Sasuke le apretaba la mano con fuerza a Sakura, con los fuegos artificiales estallando por encima de sus cabezas, parados encima del puente de los enamorados, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Me gustaría que comentaran para ver si sigo con la historia, si tiene algún fallo o si simplemente no les gustó.

¡Gracias por leerme!

¡Les prometo que actualizaré pronto, si es que les gusta!


	3. Eres amable, pero a tu manera

Hola de nuevo.

Lo sé, prometí que actualizaría si es que les gustaba pero es que amenazan con borrarme mi historia de la compu... ¬¬

Así que les subo el siguiente capítulo, que espero que les guste...

**Orgullo y prejuicio... en Tokio.**

**By: Hikari Haruhi-chan.**

Aquí en fanfiction y Mundo SasuSaku.**  
**

_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenecen._

* * *

Sasuke le apretaba más y más la mano a Sakura, mientras su corazón le latía con más violencia.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Gritaron sus padres y los Uzumaki.

Sakura aún no se despegaba del pecho de Sasuke. Él la miró sonrojado, directamente a los ojos: creía que era porque ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él en ese momento, pero…

-¡Sakura!- Su madre bajó corriendo hasta el lugar del puente dónde ellos se encontraban. Acto seguido, bajaron todos tras ella.

Entonces Sasuke miró a Sakura: la chica no se podía levantar de encima de él, y tenía en su rostro lagrimillas a punto de salir.

-¿Te hiciste daño, Sakura-san?- Le preguntó el chico, mientras le seguía agarrando la mano (con maña).

-Mi tobillo…- Murmuró ella, moviendo un poco su tobillo, para comprobar que realmente le dolía. Se despegó de Sasuke mientras él aún le tomaba la mano para que ella no se cayera, recargó plenamente su tobillo en el suelo y se fue hacia abajo. No se cayó, gracias a que Sasuke la estaba sosteniendo.

-Debemos ir al doctor.- Exclamó Tsunade. Después se giró hacia Karin e Ino. -¡Qué irresponsables! ¿Cómo se les ocurre subir corriendo y aventar a su hermana, torciéndole el tobillo?-

Le dio un fuerte zape a Karin, haciendo que esta se tomara su cabeza en el suelo. -¡No fue mi culpa!-

-Pero mamá, llegamos justo a tiempo para los fuegos ar…- Ino fue interrumpida.

-¡Nada! ¡Ahora ustedes lleven a su hermana al hospital!- Ordenó Tsunade, con su fuerte carácter.

-Mamá, no las regañes. Además, no me duele tanto. Puedo caminar…- Dijo Sakura, aún recargada en Sasuke.

-Yo creo que no puedes Sakura-san.- Dijo Sasuke. Se volteó de espaldas a ella, y se agachó en el suelo. –Sube. Te llevaré al doctor.-

-No es necesario Sasuke-san…-

-Dije que subieras.- Ordenó serio.

-Sube Sakura-chan- Le dijo su padre. –Yo ya estoy viejo y no te aguanto, pero Uchiha–kun sí. Vamos.- Dijo, mientras la empujaba hacia la espalda del muchacho.

-¡Dije que no quiero!- Exclamó totalmente ruborizada, intentando resistirse… Pero su padre ya la había subido totalmente a Sasuke.

El chico se levantó cargando a Sakura en su espalda. Volteó un momento mirando al suelo. –El peluche…-

-Yo lo llevo.- Se apresuró a decir la chica Uzumaki, recogiéndolo del suelo y apretándolo contra su pecho. Su hermoso kimono azul contrastaba con su pelo, y se veía a la perfección el osito café.

Sasuke vio eso y suspiró de una manera imperceptible.

-Vamos.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Creí que la llevaríamos a un hospital.- Se quejó Naruko, aún abrazando el oso de peluche con fuerza, cuando llegaron a su casa.

Estaban frente a la mansión Uzumaki.

-Creo que Hyuga-san me dijo que en este remoto pueblo no hay hospitales. El más cercano queda a media hora en automóvil, ¿cierto?- Sonrío Naruto.

-¡Cierto!- Dijeron Ino y Karin a coro, embobadas.

Tsunade volvió a golpear a Karin. -¡Auch! ¡Mamá!-

-Sasuke-san bájame. Puedo caminar.- Ordenó Sakura.

-De ninguna manera.- Dijo Sasuke. –Probablemente te hayas luxado el tobillo o peor aún, te lo hayas fracturado.- La bajó de su espalda. Abrió su Mustang rojo convertible, que estaba estacionado frente a la mansión Uzumaki, y le tendió la mano para que ella subiera.

Sakura no la aceptó. –Te digo, Sasuke-san, que estoy bien…-

-Sakura-chan, estás estudiando enfermería pediátrica. Pero necesitas dejar tu orgullo de lado para aceptar ayuda médica.- Dijo su padre, Jiraiya. –Tú no eres una niña. No te puedes curar a ti misma.-

-Papá, sabes que un niño y un adulto es exactamente lo mismo…- Rezongó la pelirrosa.

-No te hagas del rogar y ve con el joven Uchiha.- Jiraiya le puso una mano en la espalda a su hija, empujándola.

-¡Pero papá…!-

Su padre de nuevo fue el que empujó a Sakura hacia Sasuke, haciendo que este la ayudara a subir a su Mustang rojo convertible del lado del copiloto. El chico se subió en el asiento del chofer.

-Voy contigo…- Dijo Naruko, subiendo detrás.

-Yo también voy.- Dijo Naruto. – ¿Deseas venir, Hinata-chan?- La miró sonrojado. –Digo, para que estés cerca de tu hermana.- Corrigió.

-Sí Hinata-chan, ve con ellos.- Dijo su padre, sonriendo.

-P-pero… yo…- Mencionó ella sonrojada.

-Sube.- Ordenó su madre, empujándola directo al carro.

-¡Pero papá, la que sí quiere ir soy yo!- Refunfuñó Karin.

-Tú te quedas jovencita.- Le dijo su madre, Tsunade. Le dio el tercer zape de la noche.

-¡Mamá! ¡Sabías que duele!-

–Estás castigada a partir de hoy.- Después miró el Mustang rojo. –Vayan con cuidado.-

-Regresaremos pronto, Hyuga-san.- Dijo Naruto, e hizo reverencia. Se subió al auto, y se fueron, mientras Karin se quedó con una jaqueca terrible…

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde está el hospital más cercano?- Preguntó Sasuke a Sakura.

La chica iba mirando por la ventanilla, molesta. Frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta. Se volteó molesta para mirar a Sasuke, quién la miraba.

Después, abrió poco a poco los ojos al percatarse de que no tenía ni idea de la respuesta. -No lo sé.- Respondió ella honestamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta. Miró de nuevo al frente. –Como dijo tu padre, debes dejar tu orgullo de lado…-

-Es que de verdad no lo sé, Uchiha-san.- Respondió ofendida. –Los últimos cuatro años los he pasado lejos de mi casa. Hinata-chan y yo vivimos fuera de casa: ahora vivimos en la Universidad, en Tokio.- Explicó. –¿No es cierto, Hinata-chan?-

-Sí.- Respondió ella apenada. La chica iba entre Naruko y Naruto. –Regresamos estas vacaciones de diciembre a casa, solamente a pasar nuestro tiempo libre.-

-¿Lo ves, Uchiha-san?- Le dijo Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. No despegó su mirada del camino.

-Sasuke-kun.- Dijo Naruko, aún aferrándose al peluche de Sasuke. –Confiemos en Sakura-san, y dejemos que vaya a casa a descansar…-

-Sí Uchiha-san, déjame en…- Sakura fue interrumpida.

-No.- Respondió Sasuke secamente, de manera terca.

Tanto Naruko como Sakura fruncieron el ceño, ganándole al Uchiha en demostrar enfado.

El pelinegro sacó su celular, y se lo pasó a Naruto. –Busca con el GPS el doctor más cercano.-

Sakura rodó los ojos al ver eso. –Que terco eres, Uchiha-san.- Le dijo.

-'Somos', dijo la otra. ¿Verdad Sakura-san?- Respondió el muchacho con cierto sarcasmo.

Ambos comenzaban a fastidiarse el uno del otro.

Naruto miró eso con diversión. –Vaya Sasuke, hasta que por fin encontraste a alguien que sea igual que tú…-

Naruko, quien se enojaba de manera infantil y actuaba de la misma forma, miró con molestia clara a Sakura. Llevaban menos de dos horas de conocerla, y ya se había dado cuenta que el Uchiha estaba actuando de manera muy diferente a la usual por el simple hecho de estar junto a ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario de su amigo, sin despegar su vista del camino. -¿Ya encontraste el hospital, Naruto?-

Naruto regresó su mirada al teléfono. –Oh sí… Da vuelta a la derecha…-

Sasuke siguió todas las indicaciones que le daba Naruto. Hasta que llegaron a una construcción parecida a una pequeña clínica.

-Es aquí.- Dijo Naruto, y Sasuke se estacionó.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura miraron la clínica, asombradas.

-Bajemos.- Dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura. -¿Sucede algo?-

-Esto no es una clínica.- Explicó Sakura. –Era un pequeño hospital hace muchos años, pero…-

-Se destruyó con el incendio de hace tres años.- Terminó Hinata.-O eso suponemos…-

Sasuke se bajó del auto dispuesto a comprobar esa afirmación. Tocó la puerta de la pequeña clínica, y la encontró abierta.

Movido por su curiosidad, empujó la puerta y entró.

-¡Sasuke-kun espérame!- Gritó Naruko, bajándose también del auto, siguiendo a Sasuke.

Naruto igual se bajó, movido por su curiosidad.

-Uzumaki-san…- Habló de manera tímida Hinata, obteniendo la atención del rubio. –E-este lugar no se ve seguro. Dile a Uchiha-san que no es seguro que estemos aquí…-

-Hinata-chan tiene razón, Naruto-san.- Habló Sakura. –Sasuke-san no debería de entrar ahí…-

Dentro del pequeño edificio, Sasuke iba caminando con cautela, verificando lo dicho por Sakura y Hinata: todo estaba quemado. Sólo había cenizas…

-¡Ah!- Gritó Naruko al oír un pequeño ruidito, pegándose a la espalda de Sasuke. El chico volteó a mirarla. –Todo está muy oscuro, Sasuke-kun…- Dijo, con los ojos cerrados y… con miedo.

Sasuke la miró, sin expresión. -Debiste haberte quedado en el auto, Naruko. _Junto a tu hermano.-_

Naruko miró de manera triste, hacia abajo.

Sasuke comenzó a sentir desconfianza de entrar más adentro del edificio, sin tener luz. -Vámonos.-

Salieron poco a poco de dentro de la clínica. Ya afuera, respiraron con libertad.

-Me estabas comenzando a asustar, teme.- Le dijo Naruto al verlo salir. –Si algo le pasaba a mi hermana, no te lo iba a perdonar jamás.-

-Cállate dobe.- Le dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia su convertible. -Súbete al auto. Este lugar da escalofríos.-

Naruto no contestó, pero esperó hasta que Naruko se subiera al auto para subirse también.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del conductor, para subirse.

Sintió una pistola en su sien. Alzó lentamente las manos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Gritó Naruko, al ver al chico amenazado con esa arma.

El pelinegro estaba volteado en dirección a Sakura, a quien miró.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuró ella, asustada.

-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí: A enamorados que vienen directamente del festival…- Dijo el tipo que estaba encañonando a Sasuke. –Aunque, no sé porque ustedes dos…- Refiriéndose a Sasuke y Naruto. -…no traen yukata…-

-No es nuestro estilo.- Respondió Sasuke. Y era verdad: los dos chicos llevaban ropa informal, con pantalón de mezclilla y suéteres delgados, ya que no hacía frío.

-Las llaves del auto.- Le dijo el sujeto que le estaba apuntando con el arma.

Sasuke tenía las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No contestó, pero el tipo le revisó los bolsillos.

El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo al ver que otros dos tipos apuntaron con ametralladoras el auto.

-¡Todos abajo!- Gritaron. Sacaron a Naruto y a Naruko a jaladas. Hinata se bajó asustada.

La única que no se pudo bajar rápido fue Sakura, por su tobillo.

-¡Rápido perra!- Le gritó un tipo. Le apuntó con el arma. Ya le iba a dar un tiro, pero se detuvo. –Espera… Nos podemos divertir mucho con ella.-

-Tengo las llaves.- Dijo el que le estaba apuntando a Sasuke. –¡Vámonos!-

-Esta también está buena…- Dijo otro, quién jaló a Hinata.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Gritó Naruto.

-¡Esperen!- Gritó Sasuke, aún con las manos arriba.

El de la pistola le apuntó de nuevo al pelinegro. -¿Quieres morir?-

-Piensen… ¿De qué les servirán un par de chicas y un auto?- Preguntó el chico.

-No juegues con nosotros, idiota.-

-No estoy jugando. Se divertirán con ellas un rato, ¿y después qué? Y venderán el auto… A lo mucho, les darán 50 000 dólares por él…-

-¿Y qué propones, eh? ¿Te crees muy inteligente?- Preguntó uno de los tipos.

-Yo les daré 100 000 dólares por el auto…- Negoció Sasuke.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidas: ¿es que el chico Uchiha también era multimillonario, o qué?

-Hecho.- Respondió el líder de la pandilla, después de unos segundos de pensarlo. –Dámelo en este instante.-

-Claro… Sólo que mi chequera, está en la guantera del auto.- Dijo Sasuke, mirando a Sakura.

La chica entendió, y abrió la guantera, sacando la chequera.

Él la tomó, sacó una pluma y comenzó a escribir en ella, aún con la pistola amenazando su cabeza. Le dio el cheque al tipo.

-Hmmm, así que tú eres el famoso chico Uchiha…- Mencionó, mirando en el cheque la firma del chico.

-Así es. Tratos son tratos. Ya cumplí.- Dijo Sasuke.

El líder le hizo una seña a su equipo. Todos se alejaron del vehículo.

-Las chicas vienen con nosotros.- Dijo el líder, jalando a las chicas, y abriendo la puerta del lado de Sakura, jalándola.

-Espera…- Dijo Sasuke viendo a Sakura. -¿Cuánto por ellas?- Le preguntó al líder.

Este sonrío. –¿Planeas comprarlas?-

-¿Cuánto por ellas?- Repitió Sasuke, ignorando la pregunta.

El tipo sonrío, y miró al resto de su equipo. -¿Cuál es la que más te agrada, Uchiha?- Le puso la pistola a Hinata, y el chico se estremeció. -¿Esta?-

-Espera…- Repitió Sasuke. –Ponles precio. Te lo daré.-

-Bien.- El tipo se miró sus uñas, pensando. -50 000 yenes por cada una…-

-No se lo pidas en yenes…- Le dijo el otro tipo. –Queremos dólares.-

-Bien.- Dijo Sasuke. –Les daré 150 000 dólares más por las tres chicas, pero déjenlas en este momento.- Exigió.

-Perfecto.- Las soltaron mientras Sasuke hacía un nuevo cheque. Se los entregó.

El líder miró el cheque. –Vámonos.- Dijo, mirando al Uchiha.

Se alejaron tan sigilosamente como habían llegado. Todos los chicos soltaron un suspiro.

Sasuke los miró a todos. –Vámonos.- Ordenó, mientras también se subía al auto. Todos se subieron, menos Sakura, que ya estaba arriba.

Ya arriba del auto, Sasuke los miró a todos. –Ni una palabra de esto.-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Naruko. –Pero esos tipos te acaban de quitar 250 000 dólares…-

-Pero nos dejaron libres, vivos y a salvo.- Respondió Sasuke, encendiendo el auto.

Sakura miró por la ventanilla. –Si no hubieras sido tan terco en traerme al hospital… No hubiera pasado nada de esto…-

-Si no te hubieras torcido el tobillo, no hubiera pasado nada de esto.- Respondió él sin mirarla.

Aquello lo hizo digno de la mirada de la chica. -¿Me estás culpando por esto?-

-¿Yo? No. Sólo digo que si tú no fueras tan bonita y yo no me hubiera embobado con tus ojos, hubiera logrado agarrarte mucho antes de que el tobillo se te torciera…- Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de la declaración que había acabado de hacer.

Pero mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya Naruto, Naruko y Hinata lo estaban mirando con la boca abierta.

Sakura, en lugar de sentirse halagada, se sintió ofendida. Creyó que se estaba burlando de ella. -¡Ja, ja!- Río sin gracia. -¡Y tú eres un Adonis bajado del cielo para deleitarnos la vista!-

-¿Qué?- Sasuke la miró extrañado, sin detener el auto. –No seas tonta Sakura-san…- Intentó explicar, intentando que ella viera que lo había dicho enserio.

-¿¡Tonta yo!? ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! ¡Pero claro, si eres tan multimillonario y guapo, crees que todos a tu alrededor somos polvo…!-

-¡Cálmate! ¡Si no fueras tan orgullosa, hubiéramos encontrado otro hospital!-

-¡Ahora aparte de tonta soy orgullosa, ja!-

Sasuke rodó los ojos. ¿Es que ella de verdad era tonta? ¿En serio no se había percatado de lo linda que era, lo bonita que estaba y la impresión que le causó a él? ¿En serio no se dio cuenta que a Sasuke le había gustado a primera vista?

-¡Pero claro, tú eres el señor perfección: guapo, un Adonis y millonario!- Ahí estaba: por lo menos, Sakura reconocía que el orgulloso y estúpido tipo a su lado, era agradable a la vista. -¡Pero no por ello yo…!-

-¡Rayos Sakura-san, ya cállate!- Le gritó el Uchiha. -¡No habremos encontrado una clínica en este pueblo, y no me arriesgaré a buscar otra para que también corramos peligro! ¡Pero vigilaré tu recuperación de cerca, aunque seas tú misma la que te cures! Te quedarás, por lo menos tres días, en la mansión Uzumaki.- Ordenó más calmado.

Todos, sin excepción, miraron al chico con la boca abierta: ¿¡qué rayos…!?

-No puedes obligarme.- Sakura se cruzó de brazos. –Mi casa está en el centro del pueblo, y la mansión a las afueras. Relativamente estamos en el mismo pueblo, y estamos cerca. Voy a ir a mi casa.-

-Vas a ir a la mansión Uzumaki.- Retó de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a secuestrar?- Se burló Sakura.

Sasuke sonrío de una manera no muy sana. Sakura le había dado una gran idea, oh sí…

-Sasuke…- Dijo tímidamente Naruto.

-¿Qué?- Le dijo el pelinegro, pensando en algunas cosas… interesantes.

-Si ella no quiere ir, no puedes obligarla…-

-También vendrá Hinata-san.- Dijo tentando a Naruto, mirando de reojo como el rubio se sonrojaba. Ensanchó su sonrisa, al ver que provocaba en el Uzumaki exactamente la reacción que él quería. –Claro, nada más para que esté cerca de su hermana.- Aclaró con inocencia.

Naruto miró a Hinata, y esta lo miró sonrojada. El rubio sonrío al pensar que tendría a la pelinegra cerca durante tres días.

-Tienes razón Uchiha.- Contestó Naruto. -Tres días de reposo en la mansión Uzumaki es justamente lo que necesita Sakura-san.- Dijo con evidente satisfacción…

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

_-_Yo quería ir con ellos.- Dijo Ino, sentada en el portón de su casa, mirando todavía el festival activo a lo lejos.

-Yo también...- Dijo Karin.

TenTen salió de dentro de la casa. -Toma Karin.- Mientras le daba un disfraz de Halloween.

Karin miró a su hermana. -¿Por qué me lo das?-

-Porque estás castigada jovencita.- Le respondió Tsunade, saliendo de la casa.

Jiraiya igual salió de su casa, pero con una maceta de flores hacia el patio. -Deja de atormentarlas mujer. Suficiente castigo tendrán cuando regresen a la escuela en Enero.-

-¿Por qué cuándo regresemos a la escuela?- Preguntó Ino asustada.

-Ponte el disfraz Karin. Y tú Ino... vas a cantar la de 'Pollito pío'...- Dijo su madre.

-¿¡Qué?!- Exclamaron ambas asustadas. No podrían rehuir de hacer eso... eran preferibles los golpes de Tsunade.

Y no sabían qué era lo que su madre tenía en mente...

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!-

-En la radio hay un pollito, en la radio hay un pollito, y el pollito pío, el pollito pío...-

Ino cantaba totalmente avergonzada mientras que Karin tenía puesto un disfraz de pollo totalmente espeluznante (era el de Halloween) y ambas estaban bailando lo que Ino cantaba.

Tsunade las miraba sentada en las escaleras, con un bate con picos y púas en su mano, mientras que TenTen tenía en su mano su Samsung Galaxy, y las estaba grabando.

Terminaron, mientras que Jiraiya seguía en su lindo jardín plantando flores. Suspiró.

-Pero se lo merecen...- Murmuró para sí mismo, meneando la cabeza.

Karin e Ino terminaron con la canción.

-Mamá, ¿ya me puedo quitar este disfraz? Es totalmente humillante.- Preguntó Karin.

-Sí, ya quitátelo.-

'_¡__T¡n!'_

Ino escuchó ese ruidito proveniente del celular de TenTen. -¿Qué hiciste, TenTen?- Preguntó atemorizada.

-Nada. Mamá sólo me dijo que lo subiera al Face, a Twitter y a la página oficial de la preparatoria Furinkan.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Tanto Karin como Ino se desmayaron en pleno patio.

Jiraiya terminó con su jardín y entró lentamente a la casa, dejando a las dos hermanas tiradas afuera. Tsunade y TenTen le siguieron.

-¿Qué hay para cenar muejr?-

-TenTen, vamos a servir la cena.-

-Sí mamá.-

* * *

Bueno, gracias por dejarme entrar de nuevo en sus mentes con mi historia.

Soy Hikari Haruhi-chan, y espero poder terminar con mi fic antes de que me lo borren completamente. ¬¬

¡Mata nee!


	4. Creo que estás muy, muy, muy confundido

Hola.

Quisiera aclarar, para que no haya confusiones, que esta es mi propia historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Jamás intenté hacer una copia del libro de Jane Austen. Me estoy basando en el argumento original: el amor de Darcy por Lizzy, el rechazo de ella hacia él, el orgullo y prejuicio de ambos. El enamoramiento de Bingley por Jane, la indiferencia de ella por su timidez…

Pero como se podrán dar cuenta, quise darle mi propio toque personal, adaptándolo a mi imaginación: por ejemplo, aquí la razón por la cual se quedan en la mansión conviviendo con los dos millonarios no es Hinata, sino Sakura…

Y quise darle un toque más humorístico que la versión original: en la versión Jane Austen, el que a mí me pareció que era el personaje que le daba humor era el señor Bennet, pero aquí será Sasuke.

Así que lamento las confusiones y les pido disculpas si esperaban una versión similar a la de Jane Austen.

Espero que les siga gustando…

_**Orgullo y Prejuicio… en Tokio.**_

_**By: Hikari Haruhi-chan**_

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en un sillón, en la sala de estar de la mansión Uzumaki.

Estaba leyendo un libro de literatura antigua: 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', que encontró en la estantería de los Uzumaki.

Bajó el libro un momento, y suspiró. Recordando cómo rayos había llegado a la mansión Uzumaki de invierno de Somuta…

Llevaba ya cinco días allí…

-_Flash back-_

_Llegaron a casa de los Hyuga después del intento fallido de llegar a una clínica en Somuta._

_Tsunade fue la que salió a ver el convertible rojo que se había estacionado en la entrada de su casa._

_Del auto bajó Sasuke, seguido de Naruto y Hinata. Naruko no quiso bajar. Y Sakura tampoco bajó._

_-¿Encontraron la clínica?- Preguntó la madre._

_-No, Hyuga-sama.- Respondió Naruto. _

_Jiraiya también salió, mientras sus otras hijas se asomaban por la ventana. –¿No? Qué raro… ¿Se perdieron?-_

_-Sí, algo así Hyuga-sama…- Contestó Sasuke, meneando los ojos.-Es que está muy oscuro, y para extraños como nosotros que no conocen el camino…-_

_-Entiendo Sasuke-san.- Respondió Jiraiya. Sonrío. -Bueno, de todas maneras, gracias por todo, Uchiha-san.-_

_-Oh, pero les queríamos decir que hemos invitado a sus hijas a vacacionar en nuestra mansión de invierno.- Se adelantó a decir Naruto._

_-Pero, yo no creo que Sakura quiera hacer eso…- Intentó decir Jiraiya. Miró dentro del auto: Sakura estaba ahí, y parecía no quererse bajar._

_Todos terminaron de voltear hacia allá. –Sakura-san está deseosa de ir.- Contestó Sasuke, regresando su vista al viejo ancestro de las Hyuga._

_-Está bien.- Dijo el viejo Jiraiya, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. –Sólo cuídenlas.-_

_-Oh, Hyuga-sama.- Dijo Sasuke. –Compré estos boletos para ir a la playa…- Sacó unos boletos de su cartera: eran 5. –Para ir con mi familia y amigos, pero ellos no pudieron venir. Yo no puedo usarlos. ¿Le importaría…?-_

_Tsunade se los arrebató de la mano. Los miró. –Son a Kobe…-_

_-Sí.-_

_-Bien Jiraiya, haz las maletas.- Ordenó Tsunade, mirándolo._

_Jiraiya estaba mirando en ese momento a Sakura dentro del auto, indagando en algo raro. Alzó los hombros sin importancia. –Me parece bien. Cuiden bien a mis hijas.- Dijo a los muchachos, dando media vuelta para meterse a su casa._

_-Gracias, Uchiha-san.- Dijo Tsunade, agradeciendo los boletos._

_Sasuke sonrío maliciosamente. –No hay de qué.-_

_Tanto Jiraiya como su esposa, Tsunade, entraron a la casa. Se vio por las sombras cómo se revolvían cosas dentro de la casa._

_-¡Karin, Ino, TenTen! ¡Hagan maletas! ¡Mañana nos vamos a Kobe!- Se escuchó decir a Tsunade._

_-¡Ahhh! ¡Vamos a Kobe!-_

_-¿Qué de divertido tiene Kobe?-_

_Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke entraron de nuevo al auto. _

_Sasuke cerró la puerta del conductor, y miró a Sakura. –Ya ves Sakura-san, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. Sí te dieron permiso.-_

_Sakura frunció el ceño. Estaba completamente amarrada al asiento, con una mordaza color piel un tanto invisible, sobre la boca. Se movió, intentando golpear al Uchiha pero no pudo, lo cual causó un poco de gracia en el chico, sonriendo de medio lado._

_Naruto y Hinata miraron con gracia la escena._

_-Lo siento Sakura-chan.- Dijo Hinata, totalmente convencida. –Pero es que ellos tienen razón: estar en su mansión descansando en una habitación sólo para ti, es mejor que a que estés en casa, y que mamá, papá, Ino y Karin pasen por sobre tu pie todo el día.-_

_Sakura miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Hinata. Después, suspiró rindiéndose. Ya no forcejeó, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras…_

_Todos rieron, menos Naruko. La chica miraba recelosa a Sakura. _

_Porque Sasuke y Naruko eran…_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-_Me secuestró.- _Pensó Sakura, vagando en su mente. –_El imbécil de Uchiha realmente me secuestró y mandó a mi familia a Kobe. Y Hinata lo disfrutó. Grrr….-_

Así era: Sasuke la había secuestrado realmente. Gracias a que Sakura abrió su gran bocota, Sasuke tomó su genial idea y la puso en práctica.

Aunque Hinata sí estaba en la mansión Uzumaki por voluntad propia. Y aunque no lo admitiera ni se lo demostrara a Naruto… realmente estaba feliz de estar allí, junto a Naruto.

La pelirrosa suspiró, dejando el libro a un lado. -Y así es que toda mi familia se fue a Kobe, mientras Hinata-chan y yo estamos aquí, en la mansión Uzumaki.- Pensó en voz alta. –Rayos…-

-Sakura-chan… No es tan malo como se ve.- Dijo Hinata sonrojada, entrando en la sala.

Ya hacían cinco días que estaban allí, y no se veía claro para cuando regresaría su familia de Kobe.

Sakura miró con ternura a su hermana. -Claro que no, Hina-chan. Yo no sé quien está más feliz de que estemos aquí: si tú… o Naruto-san.- Le dijo con malicia.

-¡Saku! No digas esas cosas…- Dijo Hinata apenada, sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto entró, seguido de Sasuke.

-Vamos Hinata-san.- Dijo Naruto, emocionado. –Ven a ver cómo se ve el río de detrás de la casa…-

–Si quieres.- Respondió Hinata mirándolo, fingiendo desinterés en acompañar al Uzumaki al río.

-Vamos Sakura-san.- Dijo Sasuke, colocándose de nuevo de espaldas. –Te llevo.-

-No gracias. Prefiero caminar… es más saludable para la pronta recuperación del pie.- Dijo con orgullo, mientras dejaba su hermoso libro a un lado.

Hinata y Naruto salieron de la casa. La primera sin mostrar emoción, y el segundo, saliendo tras ella con una sonrisa en la cara, alcanzando a tomar entre sus manos un mechón de cabello de la hermosa chica.

Pero Sasuke esperó a Sakura. -¿Te gusta el libro 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'?- Preguntó él, solo por hacer conversación.

Sakura comenzó a levantarse. –Sí.- Lo miró. –¿Conoces ese libro?-

-Es una buena obra de arte.-

-Para ser alguien muy varonil, te gustan cosas muy femeninas, ¿no crees Uchiha-san?-Se burló la chica.

-Sí.- Comentó con desinterés. –Lo sé.- Aceptó.

Que si le gustaban cosas muy femeninas… Había nada más que ver cuánto le gustaba la femenina chica que tenía enfrente.

La pelirrosa lo miró con burla. –Ahora entiendo porque Uzumaki-san y tú están juntos…- Comenzó a caminar de manera lenta, ya que su pie estaba vendado. Ya estaba mejorando: ya podía caminar, y ya no le dolía tanto.

Sasuke la miró. -Cierto. A Naruto igual le gustan las cosas femeninas. Tu hermana, por ejemplo…-

-Deja a mi hermana en paz.- Espetó Sakura, con cierto enfado.

-¿Estás enojada?- Preguntó con inocencia.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos. –Noo… ¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-No lo sé… Quizá, porque te secuestré…- El pelinegro mismo interrumpió su frase.

Sakura y él se miraron directamente a los ojos: él esperando una reacción violenta, con una gotita encima de su cabeza, y ella mirándolo asombrada.

-Puede ser que esa sea la razón por la que estoy enojada…- Dijo pensativamente Sakura.

-O puede ser porque tu familia se fue a la paradisíaca ciudad de Kobe sin ti.- Prosiguió Sasuke.

-Puede ser que sea eso también…-

-O puede ser que sean las dos.-

-Sí… Tienes razón Uchiha-san…- Lo volvió a mirar secamente, y al Uchiha de nuevo se le resbaló una gotita por la frente.

Segundos después, Sakura le había estampado el libro de 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' en la cara con furia.

-¡Eres igual al señor Darcy!-

-Maldición Sakura-san…- Dijo, mientras el libro se le resbalaba por la cara. –Eso duele…-

-Arrogante, orgulloso, engreído…-

-Y tú eres igual a Lizzy Bennet…-

-JA JA.- Río sin gracia.

-JA.- Le secundó Sasuke. Este, se recargó en la pared tomando entre sus manos la obra de Jane Austen. Comenzó a hojearlo. -¿Sabías que tu familia no regresará?-

A Sakura aquello le dio una punzada en el pecho. -¿Cómo que no regresará? ¿Qué les pasó, Sasuke-san?-

-Hasta Hinata-chan lo sabe… y no le importó.-

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Preguntó, con lagrimillas en los ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

-¡Nos salvamos Ino!- Karin tomaba de las manos a su hermana Ino, mientras ambas saltaban de un lado a otro.

Jiraiya y Tsunade las miraban con cansancio.

-Se salvaron tus hijas del castigo, amor.- Le dijo con una gotita anime.

Tsunade suspiró, y miró a su hija TenTen, que esta estaba completamente despreocupada: ni triste por tener que separarse de sus amigos, ni feliz por estar en un lugar hermoso como Kobe…

Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron, y ambos soltaron un suspiro cansado…

Un par de días atrás…

-_Flash Back-_

_-¿Bueno?- Se escuchó cómo contestaron el teléfono del otro lado._

_-¿Bueno, Uchiha-san?- Habló Jiraiya._

_-¡Ah!, Jiraiya-san. ¿Qué ocurre?- Saludó Sasuke._

_-Mira Uchiha-kun… Nos alegra haber recibido tus boletos hacia Kobe, y hemos pasado tres días de magnífica complacencia en la playa y en el mar. Pero como era un viaje redondo de tres días, hoy hemos ido hacia el aeropuerto, y nos han dicho que el viaje de regreso no es válido. Así que estamos varados en pleno Kobe…-_

_-¡Ah, cierto! Sobre eso Jiraiya-san… Creo que se me olvidó mencionarles que ese viaje no tenía regreso…-_

_-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron tanto Jiraiya, como Tsunade que lo estaba escuchando todo por el altavoz._

_-Sí… Pero para compensar esa completa estupidez… Me permití construirles una casa en Kobe, similar a la que tenían en Somuta…-_

_-¿Qué?- Dijo Jiraiya sorprendido. -¿Y nuestras cosas?-_

_-Han sido mandadas hacia allá.-_

_Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron._

_-No se preocupe Jiraiya-sama… Hasta su hermoso jardín le fue mandado a Kobe. No tienen de qué preocuparse. Además, su gatito les fue mandado también, y para que no se meta a su casa y ensucie, le construí una casa aparte.-_

_Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron confundidos: no sabían si agradecerle por darles un nuevo hogar en un hermoso lugar como Kobe, o si mandarlo a la ******** por separarlos de su pueblo natal. Ino y Karin empezaron a saltar de alegría…_

_-¡No vamos a regresar a la preparatoria Furinkan!-_

_-¡Nadie se va a burlar de nosotras por ese horrible pollito pío!-_

_-¡Ahhh!-_

_TenTen las miró cansada, y suspiró. –Voy a decirles a mis compañeros que ya no los veré en un largo, largo tiempo.-_

_-Pero Sasuke-kun… ¿Y Sakura y Hinata?- Preguntó Jiraiya._

_-¡Ah, no se preocupe por eso Hyuga-san!- Se escuchó otra voz varonil en el teléfono, pero más alegre: era de Naruto. –Sus hijas estarán bien atendidas en la mansión Uzumaki durante todo el invierno… En cuanto empiecen las clases, regresarán al campus de Tokio.-_

_Los esposos Hyuga de nuevo se miraron._

_-¿Y…?- Quiso preguntar Jiraiya._

_-Ino-chan y Karin-chan han sido inscritas en una preparatoria de Kobe, y TenTen-san igual.- Respondió Naruto, contestando la pregunta no hecha de Jiraiya._

_-¿Y…?-_

_-Hinata-san y Sakura-san tendrán todo lo necesario hasta que regresen a Tokio.- Contestó Sasuke, igualmente respondiendo otra pregunta no formulada de Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya suspiró._

_-¡Gracias por todo, Uchiha-san y Uzumaki-san!- Terminó Tsunade, colgando el teléfono._

_Ambos esposos se miraron: por lo menos, debían disfrutar su nueva y recién hecha –pero no pedida, y mudados obligatoriamente- casa en plena playa de Kobe._

_-Las consecuencias de que dos tipos multimillonarios se fijen en tus hermosas hijas.- Le dijo Jiraiya a Tsunade._

_-No sé si esto está bien… o si está muy mal.-_

_-Yo tampoco sé cómo considerarlo…-_

_Mientras veían a Karin e Ino saltar y bailar, y a TenTen pegada a su teléfono._

_-Fin FlashBack-_

-A ver Ino y Karin…- Se levantó Tsunade. -¿Quién dijo que se habían escapado del castigo?- Dijo, mientras alzaba un pequeño bate… de metal.

-¡Ah! ¡Mamá, no nos hagas esto! ¡Cuando empiecen las clases, no queremos ir moreteadas a la escuela!- Rogaron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen… Queda un mes para que regresen a la escuela. Ya se les habrán quitado los moretones.-

-¡No mamá!-

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre el cuello fino de Sasuke. ¿Abrazándolo? No exactamente.

El pelinegro comenzaba a no poder respirar, y su cara se estaba poniendo azul, mientras la de la pelirrosa se ponía cada vez más roja con la típica venita anime en la frente.

-¡Ahh! !Sakura-san!- Decía inútilmente Sasuke, tomando las manos de Sakura. -¡Sakura-san… recuerda que eres Lizzy…!- Intentaba decir el chico, pero era prácticamente imposible con las manos de Sakura apretando con finura su cuello.

-¡Lizzy no podía hacer esto porque vivía en otra época y costumbres…! ¡Pero te aseguro que si viviera hoy en día, igual hubiera ahorcado al señor Darcy por estúpido!-

-¡Pero Sakura-san… Tu familia disfruta estar en Kobe!-

-¡Los mudaste sin permiso ni autorización, Sasuke-san! ¡¿Esperas que esté feliz?!-

-¡Sí!... ¡A Hinata-san le gustó la idea de que su familia viviera en Kobe! ¡Es un pacífico lugar!-

-¡Más que Somuta, dónde han vivido toda su vida, no lo creo!-

-…-

Naruko entró en ese momento a la sala, con el susodicho peluche café de hacía unos días. Se quedó mirando la escena, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura quedaron estáticos, viendo inmóviles a Naruko.

-Hola, Naruko-san.- Sonrío Sakura con una falsa sonrisa, soltando a Sasuke del cuello, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?- Naruko corrió hacia el pelinegro.

-Si Naruko, estoy bien.-

-Creo que iré a alcanzar a Hinata y Naruto-san.- Dijo la pelirrosa. Salió de la casa caminando muy lentamente, pero de manera digna.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo.

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Estoy bien, Naruko.- Le dijo fríamente, tomándose su cuello. -¿Querías algo?-

-Sí.- La rubia le extendió el peluche. –Se me había olvidado darte el peluche de tu hermana…-

Sasuke extendió una mano, recibiéndolo. –_Olvidado. Sí, cómo no. Y yo soy Naruto… Tiene 5 días que lo tienes, Naruko.- _Pensó. –Gracias, Naruko.-

-Y Sasuke-kun…-

-Voy al rio.- Le dijo fríamente, y salió de la casa.

Dejando a Naruko triste…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Qué hermosa se ve el agua desde aquí.- Dijo Naruto, mirando a Hinata.

La chica fue consciente que el rubio se lo dijo a ella, pero no se dio por aludida. –Cierto.-

Naruto suspiró. –Todo se ve hermoso desde aquí afuera…-

-¿Te importaría si voy por un vaso de agua?-

-Te lo traigo si quieres, Hinata-s…-

-¡No! Yo misma voy.- Dicho esto, la pelinegra se adentró en la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. –Dios mío, no sé si aguantaré un mes aquí, junto a Naruto-kun…- Se murmuró sonrojada, mientras entraba a la mansión. Chocó contra Sasuke. –Gomen, Sasuke-san.-

-¿Y Naruto?- Preguntó él.

-Afuera.-

El chico la miró, con escrutinio. -¿Sabías que el joven Naruto no es muy enamoradizo, Hinata-san?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí… Naruto no muestra interés en las chicas… a menos que le guste alguna. Y contigo…-

-Realmente no creo que él esté interesado en mí.- Interrumpió Hinata con desinterés. –Y sinceramente, no me importa Sasuke-san.- El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos. –Yo sólo estoy aquí por mi hermana.-

-A Naruto le gustas.- Le soltó Sasuke sin más.

La chica hizo un esfuerzo increíble porque Sasuke no viera su felicidad, ni su emoción. –Ah, qué bien.- Se disculpó. –Perdona, Sasuke-san. Yo iba a la cocina.- Hizo una ligera reverencia, yéndose.

Sasuke suspiró. -Naruto… Creo que no eres correspondido.- Pensó en voz alta, mientras veía a Hinata perderse dentro de la casa.

Dentro, Hinata se escondió tras un muro, recargándose en él. Suspiró, y… sonrío con felicidad. –Naruto-kun… Te gusto… ¡Kyaa!- Suspiró emocionada, soltando un gritito para ella misma de emoción.

Fuera, Sasuke se enfrentó contra sí mismo, viendo a Sakura junto a Naruto, platicando con normalidad.

-Las hermanas Hyuga tienen un hechizo, o algo así… ¿Verdad, Sakura-san?- Se murmuró, sabiendo que ese mes iba a ser uno largo, muy, muy largo…

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

Sakura estaba sentada en la sala del té, tomando té con Hinata de manera pacífica.

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! _

-¿Bueno?- Contestó Sakura, abriendo su celular.

_-¿Bueno? ¿Sakura-san?-_

-Sí, soy yo… Espera, ¿eres Sasuke-san?-

-_Sí. Nada más hablaba para saber si este realmente era tu número.-_

_-_Sí, este es mi número… Espera, ¿qué tú no estás en la cocina?-

_-Debo irme. Ahorita te veo.- _Colgó.

-¿Sasuke-san…?- _Pí pí pi pi pi…. _Sakura miró la pantalla del celular. –Qué raro…- Frunció el ceño. -¿Para comprobar si era mi número…? Espera…- Volteó a ver a la ojiperla. -Hinata-san…-

Miró a la chica, quién estaba saliendo de la sala, caminando de puntillas, intentando ser sigilosa. -¿Sí?- La ojiperla volteó de manera culpable.

-¿Por qué le diste mi número a Sasuke-san?-

-….-

-Hinata-chan… Ya sé que eres buena, y que tú nunca imputas malos motivos a nadie. Para ti, toda la gente es buena. Pero hay de personas a personas…-

-…-

-¡Hina-chan!-

-¡Porque me torturó para que se lo pasara, Saku-chan! ¡Lo lamento!-

-¿De qué manera te torturó? ¿Hina-chan?-

-¡Hizo que viera un video de él y Naruto-san completamente borrachos en una Navidad, haciéndole bromas a los Santacloses y haciendo llorar a los niños!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Naruto entró a la habitación. -¡Te aseguro, Hinata-san, que ese fue Sasuke! ¡Se emborrachó y me drogó para que hiciéramos todas esas estupideces!-

Sasuke salió de quién sabe dónde. -¡Eso es mentira Naruto! ¡Los dos nos emborrachamos y…!- Miró cómo Sakura lo estaba mirando. –Ejem… Yo jamás hago estupideces.-

-¡Te lo juro Hina-chan! ¡Fue Sasuke el que le quitó su carrito al niño y le quitó las llantas, devolviéndole al niño sólo el muñequito que estaba de chofer ¡Y luego le quitó su dentadura postiza a la abuelita que la hacía del duende de Santa Claus!-

-¡Naruto!-

* * *

(Posdata: Estoy actualizando seguido porque estoy en una batalla legal por la compu y por mis fics. Y antes de que me los borren, prefiero subirlos.)

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic:

_**Msdupree22: **_Gracias por seguir mi fic desde el primer capítulo. Y sí, aunque a Sakura igual le gusta Sasuke (igual que a Lizzy le gusta Darcy), es muy orgullosa. Y por lo mismo, no entiende las indirectas de Sasuke: cree que todo es para insultarla por ser pobre, je je…

_**Nuharoo: **_Gracias por comentar en el primer capítulo, pero no había podido contestar rewievs. Espero que te esté gustando el fic.

_**kurosaki yu: **_Sí, esta es una adaptación al libro. No lo sigue al pie de la letra, pero el argumento será el mismo. Espero que te guste. Saludos.

_**dani24ela: **_Me agrada que te haya gustado lo del Pollito pío, je je… Mi fic tendrá más cosas graciosas aparte de esa, espero que te siga gustando.

Y a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que les siga gustando lo que viene. Y gracias por leerme.

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Sólo quieres pasar un invierno divertido

Hola de nuevo. Soy Hikari Haruhi-chan, reportándose.

Me molesté demasiado con esos comentarios anónimos de que era una plagiadora.

Pero como por más que busqué, no encontré un fic similar al mío, decidí volver a subir los capítulos, y a subir el siguiente de una vez.

Espero que les guste...

**_Orgullo y Prejuicio... en Tokio (SasuSaku)_**

**_By: Hikari Haruhi-chan_**

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana. El sol acababa de salir, filtrándose por las cortinas blancas que tenía la habitación de la pelirrosa.

Sakura sintió que el sol le pegaba directamente en la cara, despertándola…

-Mmm…- Se revolvió un poco en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Abrió los ojos de repente, y se levantó de la cama, toda despeinada. Bostezó durante unos instantes, y se talló uno de sus verdes ojos.

Volteó a ver el reloj de la cabecera de la cama. –Las 7…- Se dijo. Era muy temprano todavía.

Cuando se levantó, y puso el pie lastimado en el piso… Ni se percató que ya no le dolía.

Se puso sus pantuflas, y caminó hacia afuera del cuarto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta… cayeron del otro lado: Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto y Naruko.

Sonrieron, al ver la cara de miedo y de fastidio que puso Sakura.

Siete días… Ya llevaba siete días en la mansión Uzumaki.

Lo bueno era que su pie ya estaba totalmente curado. En parte gracias a su experiencia como enfermera pediátrica (que eso es lo que le daba un toque tierno, a la vista de Sasuke: ¡Sakura cuidando niños!), y en parte a que Hinata la cuidaba. Como Hinata la cuidaba, Naruto también ayudaba. Sasuke, para no verse mal y no quedarse atrás, igual ayudaba. Naruko, para que Sasuke no se quedara siempre a solas con la pelirrosa, también ayudaba…

Y todo eso fastidiaba a nuestra querida Sakura Hyuga…

La pelirrosa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se le adelantaron.

-¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar Saku-chan?- Preguntó Hinata.

-¿Necesitas más almohadas?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Quieres unas pantuflas de los Pingüinos de Madagascar?- Preguntó Naruto.

Sakura intentó responder cada una de sus preguntas con un '¡Váyanse todos a la…!', pero se le olvidó al escuchar la tonta pregunta de Naruto.

-¿Los Pingüinos de Madagascar?- Preguntaron todos con una ceja alzada.

-Sí… ¿Jamás han visto los pingüinitos? ¡Son hermosos! Una vez, Sasuke hizo de Skipper, y me dijo que como yo era Cabo, tenía que estrellar un auto de carreras contra un árbol. Quedé como momia durante una semana, sin poderme mover. Pero Sasuke dijo que era…-

-Naruto… Cállate.- Le murmuró entre dientes Sasuke.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?- Preguntó inocentemente Naruto. –Si tú dijiste que eso era divertido…-

Sakura se le quedó viendo, y de la nada comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido, Sakura-san?- Preguntó Naruto con una ceja alzada.

-Gomen Naruto-san… Es que nadie puede ser tan estúpido para dejarse manipular por otro estúpido…- Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Miró cómo todos le miraban. Recobró la compostura. –¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- Regresó al tema.

-Pues atenderte, Sakura-san.- Contestó Naruto de nuevo.

-Oigan… Les agradezco todo esto, pero, ejem…- Golpeó el suelo con su pie lastimado tres veces. –Ya me recuperé, ¿ven?-

-Ohh… Y yo que creí que tu pie lastimado era el otro.- Dijo Naruto.

-Sí, yo también.- Secundó Hinata.

A Sakura le salió una gotita por su cabeza.

-Bueno, voy al mercado…- Dijo Hinata, de manera indiferente.

-¡Te acompaño Hinata-san!- Se apresuró a decir Naruto.

-Si quieres.- Le dijo bastante indiferente.

Naruko miró a su hermano con una cara pasmosa: 'En verdad, para que nada más estés pasando las vacaciones, te estás pasando Naruto…'

Después la rubia volteó a ver al Uchiha. -Sasuke-kun…-

-Vamos a ver la tele de plasma en la sala, Sakura-san.- Se apresuró a decir Sasuke a Sakura, antes de que la rubia Uzumaki pronunciara otra palabra. -¿Quieres venir?-

-Vamos.- Dijo Sakura, aceptando.

Naruko se le quedó viendo feo a la chica Hyuga: ahora, ya no estaría a solas con su 'Sasuke-kun…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hinata y Naruto aún no regresaban de comprar los sagrados alimentos.

Estaban los tres en la sala: Naruko le estaba cambiando a la tele cada dos minutos, Sakura se desesperó de eso y agarró el libro de 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' de nuevo y lo empezó a leer, para encontrar más similitudes entre el señor Darcy y Sasuke, y este último tomó su tablet y comenzó a escribir un mensaje…

-¿Vas a mandar un e-mail, Sasuke-kun?- Le preguntó la señorita Naruko.

-Así es. Mi hermanita espera mi mail…- Respondió indiferente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermanita, Sasuke-san?- Preguntó Sakura, bajando un poco su libro y mirando a Sasuke.

-Tiene 9.- Miró a Sakura, contestando rápidamente. -Pero este año cumple 10.-

-Mándala a saludar de mi parte.- Le dijo Naruko.

-Naruko-san, eso lo hice en mi mail pasado.- Le dijo Sasuke, de nuevo restándole importancia.

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes, Sasuke-san?- Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Si tengo un título en administración de empresas, una licenciatura y un posgrado en lo mismo, llegando a ser presidente de mi compañía… Creo que te lo podrías imaginar.- Respondió Sasuke, sin responderle directamente la pregunta.

-Ya…- Le dijo Sakura, intentando saberlo. -Pero eres más chico de 30, ¿no?-

-Primero dime tú tu edad.- Le retó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrío. -Con tres hermanas menores ya grandes, creo que te lo podrías imaginar.- Le contestó de la misma manera que él a ella.

El pelinegro le miró seriamente. -Tienes 27.- Le dijo retándola.

-Y tú 45.- Contestó la pelirrosa en el mismo tono.

Sasuke suspiró. –Tengo 26, a punto de cumplir 27.- Confesó, rindiéndose.

-Tengo 22, a punto de cumplir 23.- También confesó Sakura.

Naruko miró a Sakura. –Preguntar y decir edades es de mala educación, ¿sabían?-

-Naruko-chan tiene 24.- Dijo Sasuke, ignorando el comentario de Naruko.

-Sasuke-kun…- Le dijo esta, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Aquello hizo que Sakura soltara una pequeña carcajada. Naruko se le quedó viendo seria.

-Sakura-san… ¿Sabías que no puedes soltar carcajadas si estás con personas ricas? Es de mala educación.-

-Oh, lo siento.- Respondió Sakura, con una sonrisa todavía en los labios. –Es que pensé que los tiempos de Jane Austen ya habían pasado…-

-Es de muy mala educación eso que acabas de hacer.- Respondió de nuevo Naruko, indignada.

Sakura se le quedó viendo con diversión -Oh, por favor, instrúyanme de las costumbres de los ricos. ¿Siempre es como en la edad media, dónde los comprometían y se casaban sin amor?-

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke y Naruko se miraron por unos instantes. Después, desviaron la mirada. Y Sakura se percató de ello.

Sasuke miró a Sakura. -En la actualidad, Sakura-san, uno ya no es obligado a contraer matrimonio con alguien igualmente rico. Puede casarse por amor.- Dijo, mientras seguía escribiendo su mail sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder.

La Hyuga miró cómo Sasuke escribía un mail en pleno siglo de la tecnología avanzada: WhatsApp, Facebook…

-¿Por qué mejor no le hablas por teléfono a tu hermanita? Es más fácil, ¿no?- Preguntó Sakura al pelinegro.

-Porque Hanabi-chan está enferma, y no puede hablar.- Respondió Sasuke.

-Pero tú eres muy pobre, Sakura-san.- Dijo Naruko, volviendo al tema anterior. –Aunque quisieras casarte con alguien millonario, nadie se fijaría en ti.-

Sasuke alzó la mirada y le mandó una mirada recriminatoria a Naruko por ese comentario. –Probablemente sí se fijarían en ti, Sakura-san.- Respondió, pero aún mirando a Naruko. –Porque lo que importa es el amor.-

Sakura, sin saberlo, se dio cuenta de que entre ellos existía una relación extraña… Y una gran tensión.

-Y… ¿qué necesitan las chicas ricas para ser refinadas?- Preguntó Sakura, intentando cambiar el tema de nuevo.

-Deben tener un amplio conocimiento en muchas cosas: cocina, modales, arreglo personal…-

-Wow…- Dijo Sakura. –Pero todo eso se puede aprender a hacer sin ser rica, ¿no?-

Naruko se lo tomó como una ofensa personal. -¿Sabes hacer todo eso?-

-Bueno, pues mis padres se esforzaron por darme una buena educación.-

Sasuke sintió la tensión entre las dos. Alzó la mirada, distrayéndose de su tablet.-Sakura-san, Naruko-chan…- Intentó decir.

-Tú no eres un modelo de perfección.- Le dijo Naruko al pelinegro, al ver que intentaba interrumpirlas.

Sakura sonrío.

Sasuke se ofendió. –No es necesario que una chica sepa hacer todo eso. Y lo sabes, Naruko.-

-¿Tú tienes algún defecto, Sasuke-san?- Preguntó Sakura, sacando a colación el tema que sacó la rubia.

-¿Eh?-

-Porque desde que te conozco, me estoy esforzando por hallarte un defecto.- Le dijo sonriendo Sakura. –Por demostrar que no eres perfecto.-

Sasuke se le quedó viendo de manera seria. –Quizá, mi defecto sea el hecho de que la primera impresión que me causan es duradera.-

-No puedes ser así.- Se burló Sakura. –Siempre existen las segundas oportunidades…-

-Quizá para la demás gente sea así. Pero para mí no: o me dejan una buena impresión a la primera… o no hay un después.-

-Eso es completamente llamado 'arrogancia'.-

-Oh Sakura-san…- Le dijo Naruko. –Tú eres igual: ¿significa que hay dos orgullosos arrogantes en mi casa?-

Sasuke y Sakura se giraron a ver a Naruko. El chico Uchiha lo hizo con una mirada recriminatoria hacia la Uzumaki: que él insultara a la pelirrosa se le hacía divertido. Pero que Naruko la insultara… era humillante.

Sakura primero se dio por ofendida: su rostro lo reflejaba. Después, sonrío. –Sí, Naruko-san: hay dos orgullosos en tu casa. Y si me disculpas, creo que tengo que ir a ver a Hinata-san a la cocina.-

-Oh… Se nota que no tienen sirvientes.- Dijo Naruko.

-No, no tenemos. Y créeme que es mejor así: a veces, los sirvientes se aprovechan de la mano que los sostiene y les da de comer.- Se levantó. –Con permiso.- Hizo reverencia, y se fue.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0oo0ooo

Hinata había hecho la comida para todos… (Naruto le ayudó).Sakura no entró a la cocina al ver que el rubio estaba con su tímida hermana.

Todos ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, gran, gran mesa. Naruto estaba junto a Hinata, Hinata junto a Sakura, Sasuke frente a Sakura y Naruko junto a Sasuke.

-Por cierto…- Dijo Sakura. –Hinata-chan y yo nos vamos a casa.- Anunció sin más.

Hinata y Naruto miraron con temor a la pelirrosa. Naruko la miró con una satisfacción evidente.

-¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Hinata con indiferencia, pero la chica de ojos jade pudo percibir en los ojos de su hermana una gran tristeza que nadie más pudo notar, ni siquiera el perceptivo Uchiha.

-Hoy mismo.- Dijo Sakura de manera autoritaria, con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke pasó su comida, y tomó un trago de agua con los ojos cerrados igual que Sakura. –Lo siento Sakura-san. Creo que eso no será posible.-

-Espera…- Sakura lo miró. –Uchiha-san. Me secuestras, me obligas a recuperarme en una casa que no es la tuya, mudas a mi familia obligatoriamente a Kobe… ¿y ahora me dices que no me puedo ir a mi casa?-

-No, no es por mí.- Se defendió el pelinegro.-Es que cuando tu padre se fue a Kobe, dejó su casa cerrada con llave. Y se llevó la llave a…-

Sakura le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se quejó.

Naruko miró eso. –No tienes que patear a Sasuke-k…-

-No me pateó, Naruko.- Respondió el pelinegro. –Me dio hipo, mira: ¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hip!- Mientras saltaba como lo había hecho con la patada de la pelirrosa.

Sakura suspiró por lo que el idiota de Sasuke estaba haciendo. Naruko miró al chico con una gotita en la cabeza.

El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar, distrayéndola del pensamiento de que no podría regresar a su casa ni aunque ya pudiera caminar…

-Disculpen.- Dijo a todos en la mesa, y contestó. -¿Bueno?-

-_¡Hola Sakura-chan!- _Le gritaron en su oído.

Eso hizo que la ojiverde se despegara el celular de su oreja, y alzó una ceja, al no reconocer la voz. -¿Quién habla?-

-¡_Soy yo! ¡Anko! ¿Recuerdas que esta Navidad me invitaste a tu casa en Somuta?-_

Ok. A Sakura se le había olvidado por completo Anko y la Navidad.

Anko era una enfermera de 34 años, que trabajaba en el hospital dónde Sakura estaba haciendo su servicio social. No era muy bonita, y por más que salía a fiestas y antros, si era Sakura la que la acompañaba… nunca encontraba ningún pretendiente.

La Navidad… La Navidad del 24 de diciembre. En Somuta. En la casa de Sakura, la cual se encontraba, ¿temporalmente?, cerrada.

La chica pelirrosa miró a Sasuke. Y sonrío.

-Oh sí, Anko-chan… Puedes venir a Somuta para la Navidad.-

Se hizo digna de la mirada del Uchiha: ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba invitando a una _desconocida _para él, a la mansión del Uzumaki, para Navidad…? ¡Oh por Dios, Navidad! Sasuke tenía años que no la celebraba. Y no la recordaba.

-¡_Genial! ¡Llegaré el 20 de diciembre?-_

_-_Perfecto Anko-chan. Puedes venirte antes si quieres…-

-_No… Tengo mis vacaciones hasta el 20.-_

-Perfecto Anko-chan. Te espero.-

-_¡Genial! ¡Adiós Sakura-chan!-_

_-_Adiós, Anko-chan.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Invitaste a una desconocida a casa de Naruto!- Le reclamó Sasuke, en un pasillo cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer. Estaban solos.

-¡Me secuestraste!- Le recriminó de nueva cuenta la pelirrosa.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Le dijo Sasuke de manera obvia. -¡Pero yo lo hice por diversión, porque tú…!-

-¡¿Oh, te parezco una diversión!?- Le interrumpió. -¡Genial! ¡Soy una diversión para el genial multimillonario Sasuke Uchiha!- Se burló.

-¡No!- Sasuke se revolvió la cabeza. Ya se estaba cansando de que Sakura jamás entendiera que _ella le gustaba al magnate, millonario y famoso Sasuke Uchiha._

-Mira Sasuke-san.- Se disculpó Sakura, en un tono más amable. –Quería vengarme de ti, pero no… No puedo. Escucha: es que mi familia y yo siempre celebramos la Navidad en familia, en compañía de algunos amigos… Y ahora no podremos, ¡porque los mandaste a KOBE!-

-Cierto.- Aceptó Sasuke ese cargo en su contra.

-¡Uhhh!- Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de revolverse los cabellos de su cabeza.

-Los traeré de vuelta…- Prometió Sasuke.

-¿En serio?- La pelirrosa se calmó, y lo miró con esperanza.

-Sí. Para Navidad.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata entró a la cocina. Iba a hacer un postre: un delicioso pastel. Su carrera de turismo no sólo le estaba enseñando administración de empresas, sino también coctelería y gastronomía.

Abrió el enorme refrigerador de la mansión Uzumaki… Cuando sacó los huevos que necesitaba y cerró la puerta… encontró la cara de Naruto enfrente.

-¡Ah!-

-¡Hinata-san!- La tomó de la mano para que no se cayera. La acercó hacia él, pegándola a su rostro.

La chica sentía que se iba a desmayar. Por lo que jaló su mano, zafándose del Uzumaki. Le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto-san?- Preguntó fríamente, mientras se sonrojaba, e intentaba que el rubio no viera su sonrojo.

Naruto sonrío de manera triste, mirando el suelo. Se recargó en el filo de la mesa. –Hinata-san… ¿Te gusta cocinar?-

-Sí.- Respondió secamente, aún dándole la espalda. Partió un huevo, y lo hecho en el traste.

Naruto la volteó a ver: Hinata estaba echándole la harina, el polvo para hornear, la leche… Comenzó a batirlo con la batidora.

Suspiró. ¡Qué hermosa era Hinata! Jamás, en sus 25 años de vida, había conocido a alguien así de hermosa, que lo hubiera cautivado a primera vista.

-¿Para quién es ese pastel?-

-¡_Para quién más Naruto-kun! ¡Espero que te guste!- _Pensó la pelinegra mientras cerraba sus ojos. Los abrió de manera fría. –Pues para todos, Naruto-san.-

El chico volvió a suspirar, mirándola.

Hinata ya no soportó más que la viera. Su corazón le latía con tal violencia, que creía que Naruto podría escucharlo. Se giró hacia él. –Naruto-san… Mira: no puedo cocinar si alguien está conmigo. ¿Podrías irte por favor?-

El guapo rubio la miró. Hizo una reverencia como todo un caballero. –Con permiso, Hinata-san.- Dio media vuelta, con un rostro triste.

Sasuke iba pasando por la cocina. Se quedó un poco atrás, sin entrar, viendo como Naruto era rechazado de nuevo.

El rubio pasó enfrente de él, pero no vio al Uchiha. Sasuke vio su mirada depresiva.

-_Kami-sama…¡Naruto se ha enamorado!- _Pensó sorprendido el pelinegro, mientras miraba a Naruto irse completamente cabizbajo. Después miró a Hinata de nuevo: Sakura ya había entrado en la cocina.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Dijo Hinata, sonriendo.

-¿En qué te ayudó, Hina-chan?- Dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras agarraba un poco de chantilly y se lo chupaba.

Y Sasuke suspiró mirando a la pelirrosa.

Kami-sama… Uchiha también se había enamorado…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

-¿Bueno?-

-¡_Oh, Hyuga-san! ¡Buenas tardes!-_

Jiraiya estaba sentado en una silla frente al mar, dentro de su casa, echándose aire con un abanico de madera. Vio pasar su gatito correteando a un cangrejito, y a su esposa persiguiendo al gato.

-¡Ven acá!-

-¿Quién habla?- Preguntó Jiraiya a su interlocutor.

-_Soy su primo político, Orochimaru Senju.-_

_-_Ah, Orochimaru-san… ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó despreocupado Jiraiya, aún soplándose con su abanico.

-_Bueno… ¿Recuerda que usted me prometió a una de sus hijas en matrimonio?-_

_-¿_Yo?- Preguntó extrañado Jiraiya. Luego recordó que cuando Hinata tenía tres años, Orochimaru (que ya tenía 22), le prestó dinero para un helado para la pobre Hinatita, que estaba llorando. Le agradeció, y de broma le dijo que sería un excelente esposo para alguna de sus hijas…

El viejo Hyuga suspiró de decepción, pensando en que eso era una tontería… ¿Cómo podía Orochimaru recordar esa tontería siendo ya tan viejo? De verdad que Orochimaru era realmente estúpido… Y aparte de estúpido, feo, pálido, viejo y estúpido. Sí: era muy, muy estúpido.

-_Y déjeme decirle que a mi benefactor, Gaara no Sabaku, le pareció una excelente idea que me case, para dar un excelente ejemplo en Inglaterra.-_

-Tiene razón Orochimaru.- Dijo Jiraiya. –Pero resulta que no estamos en…-

-_No se preocupe. Mi generoso benefactor me dijo que tiene un primo en Somuta, vacacionando en una mansión de invierno de un amigo. Puedo quedarme allí. Quiero ver a sus hermosas hijas…-_

TenTen, Ino Y Karin acababan de regresar del centro de Kobe, porque fueron a comprar fruta y verdura. Jiraiya miró a sus 'hermosas' hijas.

-_Conociendo al pervertido Orochimaru, va a escoger a mi hermosa Hinata.- _Pensó Jiraiya.

-_Bueno… Nos vemos Jiraiya-sama.- _Colgó, sin darle tiempo al viejo Jiraiya a responder otra cosa.

Jiraiya miró su teléfono. –Maldito Orochimaru…- Murmuró cansado.

Tsunade ya estaba junto a él. -¿Orochimaru? ¿Qué no ese es tu primo político…?-

-El que se va a quedar con nuestra casa en Somuta.- Le dijo Jiraiya, mirándola. –Y con Hinata.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o

Hinata estaba en la sala, con Sakura. La pelinegra estaba viendo la película de 'Mi Villano Favorito'…

-Je je je… ´De mí para tú… Petete´.- Repitió Hinata, alegremente, lo que había dicho el minion en la película.

Sakura miró a su hermana, sonriendo, mientras ella seguía con su lectura de un libro sobre 'Enfermería pediátrica'.

Naruto entró sin aviso a la habitación. Ambas chicas lo vieron.

-Naruto-san…-

-Hinata-san. ¿Puedes acompañarme afuera unos instantes?- Pidió sin vacilación. El pobre chico se veía completamente atormentado.

Hinata miró a Sakura con miedo, como pidiendo autorización. La pelirrosa sonrío. –Ve, Hinata-chan.-

La chica se levantó para ir con el Uzumaki. Lo siguió, hasta que salieron al patio.

Allí, la pelinegra se quedó detrás del rubio. Naruto caminó dándole la espalda a ella, de manera nerviosa…

-Hinata-san, verás…- No sabía cómo empezar. Se giró hacia ella. -Yo sé que no tiene ni un mes que nos conocemos, pero quiero decirte que me gustas.- Soltó.

La chica se sonrojó de más, mirándolo: no se lo esperaba. Definitivamente, no lo había visto venir.

-Por eso te quería pedir…- Continuó Naruto. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Hinata sintió, una vez más, que iba a desmayarse. Se tomó su pecho. –Yo…-

-Hinata…- Naruto no aguantó más. Se acercó a ella, juntó su rostro con el de ella con ternura: un beso. Los labios del Uzumaki probaron los de la chica que lo había cautivado a primera vista. Ambos disfrutaron por igual ese beso.

Esa acción atontó a Hinata. –Sí…- Dijo en un susurró con los ojos cerrados, aún pegada a Naruto. Cuando se dio cuenta… ya había aceptado ser novia del Uzumaki.

Naruto sonrío de más. Hinata lo miró: ¡ah, qué guapo se veía! Naruto era mucho, muy guapo… y con esa sonrisa tierna, de satisfacción…

No podía creerlo: se había enamorado de Naruto.

-Te amo…- Murmuró Naruto, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, abrazándola.

Hinata sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, y disfrutar su varonil perfume… Y no dijo nada.

Pero dando un breve paseo por el patio, con un libro en la mano, se encontraba Sasuke. Cerró su libro de golpe, y se quedó allí, viendo la escena…

Entrecerró los ojos: Sólo Naruto había pronunciado el 'Te amo'…

Hinata no. Uchiha no miró ni una pizca de atracción de la Hyuga mayor, hacia su, estúpido, pero mejor, amigo de la niñez.

* * *

Hola. Perdón por demorarme, ¡pero es que me dijeron que estaba plagiando mi fic!

Ya me repuse, y me dieron ganas de seguirlo publicando, je je.

Oh, por cierto, hice un cambio: en lugar de que el benefactor del primo de las Hyuga sea una mujer (Lady Catherine), va a ser un hombre: Gaara. ¡Ja ja!

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic:

_**Sakura Sayouri:**_Me alegra que te hayan gustado los primeros cuatro capítulos, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

_**Minami-chan:**_Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te siga gustando la historia... Viene cosas muy interesantes, je je...

_**Maylazarte:** _Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos, je je...

_**Sakurita:** _Ya subí la conti, je je... Sí, me afectó que me dijeran que mi fic era un completo plagio, pero ya me recuperé. Hasta que me demuestren realmente que sí lo estoy plagiando, hasta entonces dejaré de subirlo.

Y gracias a todos los que sigue mi fic.

Espero que les siga gustando. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Frío invierno

¡Holaaaaaa!

En vista de mi poco tiempo libre que tengo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

¡Espero que les guste!

_**Orgullo y Prejuicio... en Tokio (SasuSaku)**_

_**By: Hikari Haruhi-chan**_

_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenecen._

_Esta no es una copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio ni de ninguna otra obra escrita. Sigue la trama del libro de Jane Austen, pero la historia es 100% original._

* * *

_._

_._

_. _

-_Sasuke POV-_

Estamos desayunando en la gran mesa del comedor de la mansión Uzumaki.

La hermosa Sakura está sentada frente a mí. Su hermana Hinata está sentada al lado de mi mejor amigo: Naruto. Y al lado mío, está Naruko Uzumaki.

Hace mucho frío (un frío terrible). Hace unos días que empezó a nevar. Afuera ya hay mucha nieve.

Todos tenemos abrigos calientes. Hinata tiene uno, cortesía de su, ¿_novio?_

Dentro de dos días será Navidad.

Sakura está desayunando al lado de su mejor amiga (y enemiga mía declarada): Anko.

Grrrr… Mendiga _mujer odiosa_ de Anko. Ya no sé si tiemblo por el frío, o porque ella está cerca de Sakura.

- _Flash Back-_

_Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruko estaban disfrutando de un largo juego ya, de Turista Mundial._

_Sakura iba ganando por mayoría aplastante, seguida de Sasuke. _

_-¡Ja ja!- Se burló Sakura, viendo que el pelinegro había tirado los dados, y había caído en Marruecos. –Caíste en mi país. Tiene 3 hoteles y 2 restaurantes. Paga.- Dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia el pelinegro._

_Este comenzó a contar sus billetitos de juguete. Se los pasó a Sakura. La pelirrosa tiró los dados antes de contar el dinero que le había dado el Uchiha._

_-Lo que son los negocios, Sasuke-san. Tú debes saber mejor que yo estas cosas…- Dijo la chica, contando su dinerito._

_-Tienes razón Sakura-san.- Escuchó decir. Alzó la mirada, y vio que Sasuke tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, y su mano extendida hacia ella._

_-Caíste en mi país Sakura-san: tiene 5 hoteles y 4 restaurantes. Paga.-_

_La chica vio el dinero en su mano, y a regañadientes se lo regresó._

_-Te falta…- Sonrío el Uchiha, ahora contando él su dinero._

_-Ya sé, ya sé…- Dijo renegando la Hyuga, contando más de su preciado dinerito._

_Naruko intentaba alcanzar a la Hyuga y al Uchiha, pero sus propiedades eran escasas ya y ya no tenía dinero. Ya se había quedado en la bancarrota. _

_Naruto y Hinata al principio estaban jugando animadamente, pero ya se habían aburrido: ya se habían tardado mucho jugando, y sinceramente, ya no les interesaba ganar. Sólo que ya terminara…_

_Ambos miraban cómo tiraba Sakura. Cómo Naruko, que ya había perdido, también tiraba intentando sobrevivir. Y luego ver tirar al Uchiha, acercándose peligrosamente a la riqueza de la pelirrosa._

_-¡Toc Toc!-_

_La sirvienta abrió la puerta. Luego se dirigió a la sala de estar. -Disculpen.- Interrumpió a los jugadores. –Una señorita llamada Anko-san espera en la entrada.-_

_Sakura estaba intercambiando miraditas con Sasuke. Pero no eran de amor, no señor: eran miraditas con rayitos saliéndoles de los ojos, mientras se jalaban unos billetitos de la mano._

_-Saku-chan…- Dijo Hinata, mirando a Sakura… Nada. -¡Saku-chan!-_

_-¿Qué?- Preguntó Sakura, sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke: capaz y el guapo pelinegro movía sus fichas o le robaba dinero._

_-Dijeron que ya llegó Anko-chan…-_

_-¡¿Y qué?!-_

_-Pero es Anko-chan…-_

_-¡¿Y quién rayos en Anko-chan?!- Hinata suspiró frustrada, al ver que su hermana no recordaba quién era Anko. De repente, Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente, recordando quién rayos era Anko .Se levantó de inmediato. -¡Anko-chan!- Corrió hacia la puerta, e introdujo a su amiga dentro de la casa. –Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, Naruko-san, les presentó a Anko-chan.- La mencionada hizo reverencia. Sasuke y Naruto igualmente hicieron reverencia. –Siéntate Anko-chan, estábamos jugando Turista M…-_

_Vio que Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de medio lado. La pelirrosa miró el tablero de juego…_

_-¡Mis hoteles Sasuke-san!- Le reclamó. -¡Y me quitaste restaurantes!-_

_-Noooop.- Negó el pelinegro._

_-¡¿Verdad que sí lo hizo, Hinata-chan, Naruto-san?!-_

_Ambos le miraron cansados. –Sakura-san.- Dijo Naruto. –No importa. Ya hay que terminar este juego…-_

_-¡Devuélveme mi dinero Sasuke-san!- Agarró el dinero que tenía el Uchiha en la mano, y se lo jaló._

_-¡No! ¡Este es mi dinero!- Ambos forcejearon por el dinerito de juguete._

_-¡Argggghhh!- Sakura alzó una mano, y tiró todos los restaurantes y hoteles del Uchiha de la mesa._

_-¡Mis propiedades!- Gritó él, furioso. -¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues toma!- Él también tiró todas las propiedades de la Hyuga._

_Ambos se levantaron, mirándose retadores…_

_-Sakura-chan… Sasuke-san…- Dijo Hinata._

_-Sasuke… Sakura-san…- Intentó decir el mejor amigo de Sasuke._

_-¡Cállense!- Dijeron ambos chicos volteando a ver a los susodichos. Naruto y Hinata parpadearon un par de veces sorprendidos (como con ganas de llorar). Sasuke y Sakura se volvieron a mirar con enfado. _

_-¡Hay que empezar de nuevo el juego!- Dijo Sakura, señalando con un dedo a Sasuke._

_-¡Bien!- Gritó él. Acomodaron de nuevo el juego…_

_Naruto, Hinata, Naruko y Anko se miraron cansados. Se levantaron. Cuando iban saliendo de la habitación, seguían escuchando gritos…_

_-¡Ese país es mío!-_

_-¡Ya te lo gané!-_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Y creo que Sakura-san se siente culpable por el recibimiento ese día hacia Anko. Ya que está con ella _todo el maldito día._

Yo estoy mirando fijamente, con disimulo, a Sakura, que está frente a mí.

¡Por Dios, es tan hermosa! Sus rojos labios carnosos saborean la comida que está en la mesa.

Creo que nunca en mis 26 años de vida, había visto unos labios que me invitaran a gritos, a besarlos, como los de Sakura.

¿Qué si me he acostado con chicas? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo no soy de piedra. Empecé a los 14 años, por mis _alteradas _hormonas que…

¡Ejem! Qué rayos… No cambiemos el tema: yo estoy mirando a Sakura. Sus hermosos ojos jade miran a _la odiosa_ de Anko… Una de sus hermosas manos fue tomada por las de _la odiosa_ de Anko… _La odiosa_ de Anko le está agarrando su hermoso cabello rosa, hasta la cintura, ondulado y…

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a pasear al pueblo?- Oh rayos, Naruto me distrajo. Gracias, Naruto Uzumaki (y nótese mi sarcasmo). Mi rubio (y estúpido) amigo sugirió eso mirando a su _nueva novia._

Vi cómo Hinata tragó grueso. No le gustaba que Naruto la mirara, mucho menos así cómo lo hacía.

Sí, eran novios: pero sólo Naruto actuaba como tal. Hinata… le huía. Entrecerré mis ojos, analizando las acciones de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué te parece, Saku-chan?- Preguntó Hinata, distrayéndose de Naruto. Lo vi: a Hinata no le gusta estar con Naruto. Ni cerca, ni lejos.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear, Anko-c…?- Intentó preguntar la pelirrosa.

-¡Sí, vamos!- Contestó esta, con un arrebato de emoción: se levantó de la mesa, y empujó esta, tirando toda la preciada comida que estábamos desayunando directamente al suelo.

Y un poco encima de mí, otro poco encima de Naruto, un poco más encima de Naruko…

Anko nos miró con temor por lo que acababa de hacer. Y yo, sinceramente, levanté mi plato con sopa hirviendo del suelo. Apunté a la horrible cara de _la odiosa_ de Anko y…

-¡Ja ja!- Escuché reír a la hermosa Sakura. -¡Te ves muy bien Sasuke-san!- Se estaba burlando de mí. Claro: yo estaba bañado en comida.

-Hmph- Atiné a 'responder'.

Mi amada Sakura-san no supo cómo fue (y yo tampoco), pero ya se le estaba resbalando de la cara _mi_ plato con sopa caliente. El plato cayó al suelo.

Mi querida pelirrosa abrió sus ojos verdes y me miró: yo estaba paralizado, aún con mi mano extendida hacia ella.

Me quedé inmóvil mirándola, con una gotita resbalando por mi frente.

Me gustaba Sakura Hyuga, era cierto: pero también le tenía miedo.

-Sakura-san, no iba hacia t…- Intenté decir: en realidad, ese plato iba dirigido hacia _la odiosa_ de Anko, pero la susodicha se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar mi furioso ataque. Y mi sopa hirviendo le fue a dar en la cara a Sakura-san.

-¡Idiota!- Mi pelirrosa levantó toda la mesa del suelo (¿con qué fuerza? quién sabe), y me la estampó con fuerza en la cabeza, dejándome con dos lagrimotas, una en cada ojo. Todo me retumbó, hasta la mandíbula.

-Sakura-san…- Murmuré.

-Upsssss Sasuke-san, se me resbaló. Lo siento.- Le oí decir completamente furiosa.

-Duele.- Terminé de decir, antes de desmayarse unos minutos.

_Sasuke vs Anko. 1 round: K.O. Ganadora: ¡Anko! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Ya íbamos hacia el pueblo. En el automóvil, yo iba de chofer. Naruto de copiloto, y las cuatro chicas (Sakura, Hinata, Anko y Naruko) en la parte de atrás.

Llegamos a la plaza de Somuta.

-¡El puente de los enamorados!- Gritó Naruko emocionada, mirando el susodicho puente. -¡Se ve hermoso de día!-

-¡Oh!- Dijo _la odiosa_ de Anko, sacando su cámara digital fotografiando el puente. -¡Qué hermoso!-

Miré el dichoso puente. Recordé el día en el que había conocido a Sakura Hyuga. Nos habíamos agarrado la mano como la tradición dictaba. Según la leyenda, eso significaba que nos amaríamos por siempre: nos casaríamos enamorados, viviríamos enamorados y moriríamos enamorados… O al menos, eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Que por cierto, si me lo preguntan… Eso, pensado en la pelirrosa Sakura Hyuga conmigo por el resto de mis días… No suena nada mal.

-¡…do!- Escuché la voz del rubio dirigiéndose a mí, pero muy lejanamente. Yo no escuché nada.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté a mi mejor amigo.

Todos los que iban dentro del carro suspiraron. Yo sólo atiné a alzar una ceja al verlos fastidiados.

-Sasuke-kun.- Me dijo Naruko. –Te quiero mucho, lo sabes.- Mareé mi mirada cansado por escuchar esas palabras de la rubia. -PERO ESTÁS SORDO. Te lo repetimos gritando 7 veces, ¡7!-

- ¿Y qué me dijeron?- Pregunté con un poco de curiosidad.

-¡Qué acabas de llevarte tres puestos de verduras, un poste y a la ancianita que llevaba a su nietecito en la carriola, maldito sordo!- Me gritaron todos en el oído (hasta Sakura y _la odiosa_ de Anko), dejándome (ahora sí, literalmente) sordo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todos llegamos a la mansión Uzumaki bastante fastidiados. Gracias al pequeño percance sufrido.

Yo, Sasuke 'Multimillonario Adonis' Uchiha, tuve que pagar 15 000 yenes en daños, gracias a que nadie quiso ayudarme. Y, para colmo, realmente estaba completamente sordo.

-_Flash Back-_

_Sasuke ya había pagado todos los daños hechos. Sakura se le acercó para examinar lo de su sordera temporal. Le tocó los oídos, y dijo algo que Sasuke no alcanzó a entender, por no poder escuchar bien. Lo único que pudo ver fue que Sakura movió los labios._

_Anko se acercó corriendo a la querida pelirrosa peleada por Sasuke. Le gritó algo, y Sakura pegó un grito de emoción en el oído de Sasuke._

_-¡Aaaahhhhhhh!-_

_Anko igual gritó, haciendo que Sasuke saltara por ese estruendoso ruido inesperado, y ya no pudiera escuchar nada de nada. Sólo escuchaba un ínfimo sonidito dentro de sus oídos: 'Piiiiiiiii', y ya no escuchó ningún ruido ambiental. Ni siquiera podía escuchar su propia respiración._

_-¡Maldición!- Dijo Sasuke, pero no se escuchó. No escuchó ni su propia voz._

_Miró a Anko furioso, declarándole la guerra. Fea y odiosa desconocida secuestrando a SU pelirrosa, dejando malherido a Sasuke Uchiha en el camino._

_Sasuke vs Anko: 2 round: K.O. __Ganadora: Anko._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Ya han pasado 5 horas desde entonces. Mi sordera temporal empezaba a disminuir. Y para mi mala suerte, a la primera que tuve que escuchar hablar fue a _la odiosa _de Anko.

_La odiosa_ de Anko sugirió ir al cuarto dónde estaba la pantalla de plasma.

Así es que ahora estábamos todos allí.

Mendiga Anko: secuestraba a mi linda y hermosa pelirrosa, y todavía nos daba órdenes.

Miré a Anko: _la odiosa_ de nuevo había secuestrado a la menor de las Hyuga, sentándose junto a ella en el sillón (y aplastándola en el camino). Le seguía Hinata junto a Naruto, y Naruko a un lado de Naruto.

Y el maldito sillón se llenó. Dejando parado al más guapo, codiciado y millonario chico de todo el Japón: o sea, yo.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun…- Me dijo Naruko. –Allí nos estorbas para ver 'Rápido y Furioso'. Siéntate en el suelo…-

Lo que faltaba: que se pusieran a ver la primera película del reciente fallecido Paul Walker. Me daba una tristeza verlo en pantalla, sabiendo que ya no estaba vivo.

-Espera.- Me dijo Anko, antes de que yo pudiera terminar de sentarme en el suelo, recargándome en la pared. -¿Puedes traerme un poco de soda, que estaba en la mesa?- Me dijo. _Ok._

-Sí, y palomitas.- Dijo Naruto_. Me estoy…_

-Y…- _Hartando._

-Si quieren todo eso, vayan ustedes mismos.- Les respondí de manera fastidiada. Yo no era mandadero: aparte de que me dejaban sin lugar, todavía querían que actuara de sirviente y trajera los bocadillos. Ni de chiste.

Sakura me miró con cara de perrito faldero. Mendiga Sakura. –Ándale Sasuke-san. Ve, rápido y furioso…- Me ordenó, parodiando el título de la película.

-Acompáñame.- Le ordené mirándola. Crucé mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, dándole a entender que si ella no venía conmigo, no iba a haber ni chocolates, ni papitas, ni refresco.

-No.- Me respondió.

Descrucé mis brazos, caminando lentamente hacia la salida. Volteé un segundo, lanzándole una mirada intimidante a la pelirrosa. Sonreí con burla. –Entonces yo solito me acabaré las palomitas y los chocolates, y sólo traeré el…-

-Está bien, está bien.- Dijo Sakura, rindiéndose. Por fin se levantó la ingrata.

Naruko vió eso disimuladamente con ¿celos? Naruto, Hinata y Anko veían la película con atención. ¡Uf! ¡No se dieron cuenta!

-Ah…- Dijo _la odiosa_ de Anko, lamentándose. –Paul Walker… Me da tristeza ver la película.-

-Sí. A mí también.- Dijo Naruto, quién había pasado un brazo por la espalda de la pelinegra, y esta estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Mi rubio amigo sonrío, al sentir a Hinata recargarse en su cuerpo. Genial, ¿no? A la mendiga de Hinata se le había ocurrido dormirse en plena película, teniendo a su novio a un lado. Realmente, Naruto no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Desaprobé la conducta de Hinata, no hay duda.

Al ver que la Hyuga menor me seguía, caminé enfrente dirigiéndola hasta la cocina.

_¡Ja ja! ¡Qué te parece eso, odiosa Anko! 3er round. K.O. Ganador: ¡Sasuke Uchiha!_

Me giré hacia Sakura, quedando frente a frente. Sonreí. -Tenemos que ir a comprar los chocolates.- Dije, tomando las llaves de mi hermoso Mustang rojo convertible.

Mi amada pelirrosa dio media vuelta, enojada. Creo que hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que no había chocolates en la cocina.-Yo no quiero ir.-

Dios… Si viviéramos en una obra de teatro, de verdad sería una obra maestra: se llamaría 'El galante dragón azul y la delicada rosa rosa'. ¿Una rosa rosa? No. Eso suena bastante feo… No me critiquen. Tengo que pensar en un buen título.

Sakura caminó hacia la salida enojada. Si seguía caminando así de rápido y con los ojos cerrados, chocaría contra…

-Saku…- Intenté advertirle. Me interrumpió.

-¡No me hables! ¡Hmph! ¡Auch!- Sí: se estrelló contra la puerta de cristal: muy bien limpia, por cierto.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté preocupado. -No la viste Sakura-san, ¿verdad?- Inquirí.

Ella volteó de manera orgullosa, claramente doliéndole. -Claro que la vi. Sólo quería comprobar si de verdad la puerta estaba bien sujeta al muro.- Dijo de manera bastante convincente, sobándose su rostro, con lagrimillas en él.

Me le quedé viendo con dolor unos instantes: pobre Sakura-san, yo le advertí. -¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- Me burlé: no me pude contener más. Fue muy divertido.

-¡Deja de reír!- Me dijo enojada. Me pateó, o eso fue lo que intentó hacer, porque abajo se encontraba la pata de un mueble muy viejo.

Por lo que le dio a la madera dura y resistente, en lugar de a mi pie.

-Supongo que esa patada iba en contra mía. No en contra de la pobre mesa.- Me burlé.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo ella con lagrimillas en sus ojos, mientras se sobaba su piecito.

La miré sonriendo, mientras ella se seguía sobando su rostro. Me acerqué a ella, la tomé del brazo y la jalé hacia la salida. -Vamos Sakura-san.-

-Auch…- Se quejó ella aún sobándose la cara y cojeando.

Yo abrí la puerta de la mansión. Inmediatamente entró una corriente de aire helada, con algunos copos de nieve.

Vi como Sakura-san se encogió un poco por el frío que hacía.

Pero había alguien parado en la puerta.

Parado en el portal, a punto de tocar, se encontraba un hombre pálido, pálido y viejo. Y al lado de él, un joven de pelo gris. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Buenas noches Uchiha-san.- Saludó el viejo, que venía con una chamarra blanca parecida a la de los esquimales. Un gorro negro tejido a mano, al parecer por su abuelita. Unos guantes de colores, que parecían ser tejidos a mano por cinco abuelitas diferentes, con estambres de diferentes colores, y luego unidos a la fuerza, sin llevar algún patrón… Esos guantes eran realmente terribles.

-Orochimaru…- Murmuré, sorprendido.

Igual Sakura estaba sorprendida.-Orochimaru-san.- Oh, Sakura igual lo conocía. Pero eso no me importó en esos instantes.

Miré con rabia al chico de pelo gris. Él me miró de la misma forma. Yo no sabía quién tenía más razón de odiar al otro: si yo a él, o él a mí.

-¡Sakura-san!- Dijo Orochimaru, mirando a la pelirrosa. –Qué hermosa estás, Sakura-san.-

-¿Gracias?- Preguntó la pelirrosa, no sabiendo si tomarlo como un cumplido, o como un comentario pervertido, del horrendo y viejo estúpido Orochimaru Senju. -¡Ah!, te presento a mi ahijado…- ¿Ahijado? ¡Por Dios, Orochimaru tenía amigos! ¿Quién lo diría? -…Suigetsu Hozuki.-

El mencionado y yo seguíamos cruzando miradas mortales. Pero Suigetsu, al escuchar a su '¿padrino?' decir su nombre, miró a Sakura con una gran sonrisa… que a Sakura le pareció atractiva. Oh no… ¡rayos!

–Buenas noches. Ya me presentaron, je je. ¿Y tú eres…?-

-Hyuga. Sakura Hyuga.- Respondió la pelirrosa embobadamente. ¿¡Qué rayos!? Maldito Suigetsu…

-Es un placer. Sakura Hyuga-san.-

En ese instante solté a Sakura del brazo, y fastidiado, caminé hacia mi auto sin esperarla. Sentí la mirada confundida de Sakura sobre mí.

-Oh… ¡Uchiha-san, espérame!-

-No hace falta.- Respondí, azotando la puerta de mi hermoso convertible.

Encendí el auto, y me marché, conduciendo de manera furiosa y desenfrenada.

Por poco y atropello a Suigetsu y Orochimaru… Demonios, no les di. Se movieron los muy imbéciles.

_-Fin Sasuke POV-_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-_Sakura POV-_

Je je… Anko-chan había llegado un par de días atrás. Yo estaba jugando Turista Mundial con Sasuke-san (el cual me hizo trampa, y terminó ganando el juego… Mendigo Adonis Multimillonario).

Vale vale… Ya no importa.

Hace un maldito frío desde hace unos días. Sasuke-san y Naruto-san se la pasan calientitos (gracias a sus gruesos abrigos elegantes tipo multimillonario). Mi hermanita tiene un abrigo calientito regalado por su novio, Naruto-san.

Oh, Hinata es tan adorable. Ama tanto a Naruto… pero es tan tímida para demostrárselo. Y yo…

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a ver una película!- Me jaló, arrancándome el brazo en el intento.

Ok… Anko-chan quiere ir al cuarto dónde está la pantalla de plasma y ya me jaló. Bien, bien…

Me lo merezco. Después de todo, cuando ella llegó yo no fui muy amable.

Me empujó al sillón y se sentó al lado mío (por no decir sobre mí). Hinata ganó el lugar al lado, Naruto-san junto a ella (que hermosos se ven), y Naruko a un lado de su hermano. El pobre Uchiha-san ya no encontró lugar para sentarse.

Naruko lo mandó al suelo sin distraerse de la película de Paul Walker (que me da una lástima ver).

Anko-chan mandó al Uchiha por las botanas a la cocina, y el muy idiota me obligó a acompañarle, chantajeándome con que él se acabaría solito los malditos chocolates (¡mendigos chocolates, ¿por qué son tan deliciosos?!).

Mi pobre hermana no soportó la presión de estar junto a la persona que ama (Naruto-san), que terminó desmayándose en los brazos del guapo rubio cuando él la abrazó con disimulo. Pobrecita Hinata: se desmayó.

Seguí a Sasuke hasta la cocina, y miré hacia adentro. Genial, no había chocolates en la mesa. ¡Maldito Sasuke, me engañó! Grr…

Me di la vuelta, enojada con él, pero me estrellé contra la puerta (¿quién rayos puso ahí esa condenada puerta de cristal?), y el Uchiha se burló de mí (mendigo 'señor Darcy moderno').

Cuando me jaló para irnos a comprar los chocolates en su Mustang rojo convertible (¡hermoso carro!), en el portal de la mansión estaban parados dos personajes: mi tío-primo-abuelo Orochimaru, y otro joven guapo de pelo gris, con una hermosa sonrisa: se llamaba Suigetsu Hozuki.

Él y Sasuke-san intercambiaron miradas de manera fría. Luego, Uchiha se fue sin mí a la tienda, casi atropellando a Orochimaru y a Suigetsu-san en el camino. No aplastó a ambos hombres, más por gracia divina que por tino, ya que parecía querer hacer puré de ambos con el carro. Y les hubiera dado, si no se hubieran movido los ingratos.

-Pero pasen.- Dije yo a mi ¿tío-primo-abuelo? Orochimaru, y al joven con una sonrisa sincera, Suigetsu Hozuki.

Cerré la puerta, haciéndolos pasar a la sala.

Casi inmediatamente después, el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Me conduje a abrir la puerta. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante al abrir: ¡era mi adorada familia!

Parados en el portón, estaban papá, mamá, TenTen, Ino y Karin, bajo la nieve que estaba cayendo en ese momento, tiritando y muriéndose de frío.

¡Gracias cielo! Uchiha-san de verdad tenía palabra de honor…

Había traído a la familia Hyuga de regreso a Somuta para la celebración de Navidad.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

-Sasuke, ¿ya conociste al nuevo inquilino de la casa?-

El guapo pelinegro estaba sentado en la sala de estar, leyendo 'El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha', cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo interrumpirle en la lectura.

Bajó su libro, mirando a su amigo. -¿Nuevo inquilino?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Sí.- Respondió Naruto. –Lo trajeron Sakura-san y Hinata-chan.-

En ese preciso momento, se escucharon los gritos de la pelirrosa, en forma de orden. -¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ven aquí!-

El Uchiha se levantó extrañado por la manera cómo Sakura le había hablado: ¿Sasuke-_kun_?

Caminó hacia el lugar del cual provinieron los gritos.

-¡Sasuke!- Volvió a gritar Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha llegó hasta el recibidor, y vio que ambas Hyuga traían a un enorme perro de pelaje negro, con ojos negros.

-¡Sasuke, la patita!- Dijo Sakura, y el enorme perro le dio la patita.

Al Uchiha se le resbaló una gotita por la frente: _Sasuke-kun _era un perrote de pelo y ojos negros.

Hinata se percató de la presencia del pelinegro. –Ah, hola Sasuke-san.-

Sakura igual lo miró.

-¿Se puede saber por qué le pusieron al perro mi nombre?- Preguntó el guapo chico.

-Oh, considéralo un halago Sasuke-san.- Respondió Sakura, acariciando a _Sasuke._

El perrote escuchó la voz del chico, y corrió directamente hacia él.

-No, no, no… ¡No!- Intentó escapar Sasuke, pero el perrote se le lanzó, tirándolo. Comenzó a lamerle toda la cara.

-Creo que le agradas a tu tocayo.- Sonrío Sakura.

-Deja de burlarte.- Dijo Sasuke, mientras _Sasuke _le lamía toda la cara. –Maldición… Tengo baba de perro en toda la cara.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la hora de la comida…

Había un enorme platillo deliciosamente preparado sobre la mesa.

Sakura se sentó. -¡Qué rico huele!-

Sasuke sonrío. -¿Te parece delicioso?-

La pelirrosa ya había comido un cacho. -¡Sí! ¿Qué es?-

-Hmph.- Uchiha sonrío. –Lomo de _Sasuke-kun _en salsa de menta rellena de granada y…-

Fue agarrado del cuello y tirado al suelo por Sakura, quién sostenía entre sus manos un gran tenedor con punta filosa, y tenía un rostro bastante amenazador.

Naruto vio ese acto de la pelirrosa: su amigo estaba a punto de ser asesinado. -¡Ahh! ¡Sakura-san, Sasuke sólo bromeaba! ¡_Sasuke-kun_ está en un campo de juegos no muy lejos de aquí, siendo cuidado por tres sirvientas! ¡Le están arrojando la pelota y lo están bañando!-

Sakura acercó su rostro mucho más al de Sasuke. Este, tragó saliva asustado.

-Más te vale que sea verdad, Sasuke-san.- Murmuró Sakura entre dientes. –Sino para cenar, vamos a tener Sasuke al Uchiha relleno de vísceras con sesos bañado en salsa de sangre dulce, con ojos de Uchiha al caramelo napolitano de postre…-

En ese preciso momento, llegó _Sasuke-kun _y se le aventó a Sakura. -¡Guaf!- La arrojó al suelo junto a Sasuke, y empezó a babearles a ambos sus hermosos rostros mientras agitaba la cola.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Río Sakura. –Sasuke-kun, ya basta. ¡Ya basta! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Hinata, llévate a este perro de aquí!-

En otro lugar…

-Me pareció haber escuchado los gritos de mi hermana.- Dijo Hinata.

-Estamos en una cita Hinata-chan. No te preocupes por tu hermana…-

-¡Auxilio!-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Je je...

Turista Mundial es un juego que existe aquí en México: se compran países, se venden, se les ponen restaurantes para que cueste más la renta, etc...

Como me da tristeza la repentina muerte de Paul Walker (me encantan todas sus películas), decidí hacerle un pequeño capítulo en su honor.

Aquí en México, sus películas son conocidas como 'Rápido y Furioso'.

Gracias por sus reviews:

_**Sakura Say**__**ouri:** _Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia personalizada, je je... Me estoy basando lo más que puedo al libro. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

_**Hinako uzumaki hyuga:**_De verdad, gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, je je... Y va a seguir habiendo NaruHina, y SasuSaku... ¡Nos leemos!

¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
